The Holiday
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon has won a competition for a weeks vacation. As the guys argue over who should go, Sheldon chooses the one person mature enough not to argue. What will happen when the two of them are alone?
1. Chapter 1

Penny opened the door to 4A.

"Guys, what the hell? It's 7 in the morning!" she cried throwing death glares at each person in turn.

"I'm sorry Penny. Sheldon has won a competition for a week away all expenses paid and he seems to have forgotten that I'm his roommate, best friend and his bloody chauffeur for who knows how long?!" cried Leonard.

"Bernadette and my mother have been ganging up on me, I need this break!" cried Howard. Penny glanced over at Raj, who was silent.

"What's your viewpoint?" she asked yawning.

"He hasn't been drinking at 7 in the morning, he can't talk in front of you." Leonard reminded her.

"Of course." Penny nodded.

"He did say some stupid thing about helping Sheldon all the time, but I think we can all agree I'm the one who helps him the most!" argued Leonard.

"Bull! I'm always helping him!" cried Howard.

"Alright, that's enough!" snapped Sheldon finally getting to his feet. Everyone fell silent.

"I am sick of this. You are supposed to be mature homosapian males and all you can do is argue and fight like untrained monkeys. Each of you are doing nothing other than trying to undermine everyone else with the most childish and immature arguments." Said Sheldon. He advanced towards Penny.

"Penny, since you are the only person not to have broken into a childish argument the moment you heard the news of my win, I would like to offer you first refusal on being my companion for the week." Said Sheldon.

"Really? Oh my god, I could SO use a holiday!" squealed Penny jumping up and down happily.

"Then it's settled. Penny will accompany me on the trip and you childish supposed adults will stay behind and bicker amongst yourselves. Penny, we have to leave tomorrow, I hope that gives you enough time for packing and organising time off from the Cheesecake Factory?" asked Sheldon.

"Hey I'm not letting anything get in the way of this. Thank you so much Sheldon. Can I give you a hug?" she asked excitedly. She didn't wait for a response, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"She's violating your personal space Sheldon, that's got to be a strike surely?" asked Leonard. Penny glared at him.

"Penny, he has a point, who knows what bacteria you are exposing me to?" asked Sheldon. Penny let him go.

"I'm so happy I'm not even pissed that you insulted me, or the fact that I've been woken up at 7 in the morning. I've gotta go pack!" she squealed running out of the door. Sheldon turned and headed to his room.

"A week of that squealing? Poor Sheldon." Remarked Howard.

"A week with Sheldon? Poor Penny!" Raj replied.

"Will you two shut up? It's your bickering that cost us a chance of going." Said Leonard.

"But think of the good side. No Sheldon for a week." Said Howard. All three men broke into a grin.

"No Penny either though. She's hot." Remarked Raj. Leonard and Howard looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Just because I can't talk to her doesn't make me blind!" Raj replied.

"Penny on holiday with Sheldon for a week. Bets on her killing him before the second day?" asked Howard.

"I'll have $10 on it." Replied Leonard.


	2. Textual Contact

Sheldon packed a few clothes and was disturbed by his phone alerting him to a text message. He glanced at the screen.

_Sheldon, I forgot to ask where the location is, do I need to pack warm or cold? Please say it's going to be warm! I need to work on my tan! Penny. X_

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Already she had a vision of stretching out on the beach, no doubt engaging in rampant coitus with whatever male happened to pass in the nearby vicinity.

_Penny, since the weather where we are going is most likely going to be warm, I would suggest beachwear, T-shirts, shorts and flip flops as being acceptable clothing attire. You should also pack suncream if you are planning to burn yourself with Melanoma rays from the sun. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

He busied himself deciding which of his superhero shirts would be most appropriate on the trip when his phone went off again. He glanced at the screen.

_I resent the implication that I will spend the whole time in the sun. I thought it would be fun to learn a little physics at the classes. Penny. X_

Sheldon was thoughtful for a moment before tapping out his reply.

_How do you know there are Physics classes? Have you stolen my itinerary? Dr Sheldon Cooper._

He barely got time to put his phone down before the reply came through.

_Sheldon, you entered the competition. There is no way you would have done so unless there was some Physics element involved. I am hoping there will be some novice classes, I won't be able to handle the type of classes you will most likely be interested in. Penny. X_

Sheldon smiled. He tapped out another response.

_I apologise Penny, I underestimated your understanding of my interests. I can confirm there are classes for both novice and advanced. If you would think it agreeable, I would be happy to attend the novice class with you to help aid your understanding. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

He pulled out a couple of potential outfits before he was again disturbed by his phone going off.

_Sheldon, that is so sweet. If you think you could find the time I would love to go to a class with you. As you know, I am not a genius like you guys so I will need the absolute basics. Plus if anyone is smart enough to teach me it's Dr Sheldon Cooper, am I right? Penny. X_

Sheldon smiled again. He did enjoy having his ego boosted.

_I am confident I can bring you up to speed to have a basic understanding, I would suggest you have a think about any particular areas of interest you may have, such that I can focus in on those rather than irrelevant areas that you have no interest in, as your career does not require that information it is illogical to think that you would want to know about every single item the classes will explain. By the way, I have your number in my phone, there is no need to put your name after each text that you send. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

After what felt like seconds, the reply came back.

_Says the man who puts Dr Sheldon Cooper at the end of his. Penny. X_

Sheldon frowned. She had him on that one.

_Point to Penny. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Sure enough, another reply came through.

_I'm doing my victory dance right now. Penny. X_

Sheldon rolled his eyes and tapped out another response.

_Do you realise you could have just come over here and talked to me instead of all this incessant texting back and forth? Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Sheldon busied himself choosing some appropriate shoes before the reply came through.

_I guessed you would be in your bedroom planning. People can't be in your bedroom Sheldon. Penny. X_

Sheldon frowned. She'd got him again.

_Don't be such a wise ass or I won't take you to the classes. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

It was barely a minute before the reply came back.

_Did you just call me a wise ass? Sheldon, when we go away on this trip I'm going to hug you at every opportunity. Hell hath no fury like a Penny scorned my dear Sheldon. Penny. X_

Sheldon grinned. He knew the exact comment to shut her up.

_Perhaps during the trip and these many hugs we could engage in rampant coitus? Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Sheldon laughed triumphantly when several minutes went by without a response. Finally she managed to respond.

_Did you just type what I think you typed? Penny. X_

Sheldon left his final text to just one word.

_Bazinga!_


	3. What does Penny mean?

Sheldon got most of his packing done before he heard the door open. He turned round and glanced up.

"Hey Vacation buddy!" grinned Penny from the doorway.

"I suppose it's a waste of time stating that this is my bedroom and people aren't allowed in it?" asked Sheldon resigned to the inevitable answer.

"Of course it is sweetie." She smiled.

"How can I assist you?" asked Sheldon.

"I want to get some shoes but they're at the top of my wardrobe and I can't reach. I was hoping a tall genius like you could help." Said Penny.

"If you can't reach the top of the wardrobe how did you get them up there in the first place?" asked Sheldon.

"Dave put them up there for me." Said Penny.

"Oh of course. Dave. The always mentioned Dave. Let me guess…coitus buddy who disappeared the night before never to be seen again?" asked Sheldon with a small smirk.

"You wipe that smerk off your face right now sweetie or I'm taking a blowtorch to your Star Trek figurines!" warned Penny.

"Fine, I'll get your shoes, but first I must go over your packing and inevitably repack everything. You do not strike me as the type of person to use logic and common sense when packing." Said Sheldon.

"As long as you don't touch the red bag." Said Penny.

"The red bag?" asked Sheldon.

"It's got my underwear in." said Penny.

"As startling as this may seem to you Penny, but I have no interest in viewing your underwear." Replied Sheldon.

"The hero always peeks Sheldon." She reminded him.

"That was referring to naked people, not clothes. Honestly, it's like you don't recall anything for more than 2 minutes." Said Sheldon.

"I don't have an eidetic memory Sheldon. Which is good. If you were to do this, I wouldn't remember it afterwards." Said Penny throwing a tennis ball at him.

"What the hell?!" cried Sheldon throwing his arm up to deflect it and watching in horror as it knocked his rubiks cube off the table.

"Who carries a tennis ball around?" he asked open mouthed as he rushed for the rubiks cube.

"I used to play tennis when I was younger. Have you ever played? I could teach you while we're away." Said Penny.

"Yes Penny, as you can tell from my physique, I am a sports fanatic." Said Sheldon.

"Sarcasm?" she asked.

"Affirmative." He replied.

"Maybe you'd just like to see me in a tennis outfit?" smiled Penny.

"It's right up there on my things to do before I die list, along with winning the Nobel Prize, transferring my brain to a machine to live eternally, and working out a cure for lactose intolerance so that anyone after me won't make the mistake of serving up a dinner with cheese to Leonard and causing him to make the room uninhabitable within minutes." Said Sheldon.

"You know, you quite interested me with your text Sheldon. I half wondered if you were serious." Said Penny.

"Of course I was Penny. You know me, always doing the coitus. Hardly an hour goes by when I'm not genitals to genitals with a random female." Said Sheldon sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you while we're away Sheldon." Smiled Penny. She walked out and closed the door, leaving Sheldon to wonder what she meant.


	4. The Laundry Room Seduction

That evening was laundry night. At precisely 8.15 Sheldon turned the corner and entered through the door of the laundry room.

"Good lord!" he cried in shock spinning round and dropping his basket on the floor.

"Haven't you seen a girl in her underwear before Moonpie?" asked Penny glancing up from her magazine.

"Where are your outer clothes?" he asked picking up the basket and letting out a sigh of relief the clothes had not fallen out of his organised piles within it.

"They're in the machine. I had to take them off to make up a load." Said Penny.

"Don't you have any more? It's laundry night and I don't feel it is appropriate for me to be here doing laundry with you in such a state of undress." Said Sheldon turning to one of the vacant machines.

"Are you saying you don't like what you see? Moonpie, you've made me very sad." Penny pouted.

"Penny, I'm not sure what kind of game you're playing but you know very well it is not appropriate to be in a public place in such a state of undress." Sheldon stated firmly.

"It's not public Sheldon. It's just the two of us. Just like for this next week. You've already seen me naked Sheldon, I don't see what the big deal is." Said Penny.

"The deal is, that was an entirely different situation!" said Sheldon.

"How so?" asked Penny.

"You were injured and in distress, normally I would not enter your bathroom when you were in that situation, were it not for your injury I would not have entered the room and disturbed your personal space." Replied Sheldon.

"What if I said I wanted you to?" asked Penny.

"Entirely inappropriate. It would be like you entering my bedroom. Strike worthy." Said Sheldon.

"God Sheldon, you're so uptight. I bet if I came out of the bathroom at this place we're going in a towel you'd hyperventilate and spend the night breathing into a paper bag. Don't you feel comfortable around me?" she asked.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you were wearing acceptable clothing attire!" replied Sheldon.

"Well it's in the machine. I guess you'll have to leave." Said Penny.

"There is a sign stating we are not to leave clothing unattended." He reminded her.

"Well then. You'll have to look. You want me to let you in on a little secret?" asked Penny.

"I can't keep secrets!" he said anxiously.

"I'm not asking you to keep one, I'm telling you one. This underwear I'm wearing. I wore it for you. Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Penny, I realise I may have broken the social protocol with my earlier comments about us engaging in coitus, but I assure you, this is no way to punish me!" said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to punish you. Come here and sit next to me." Said Penny.

"That particular machine you are sitting on is about to approach the spin cycle. I assume you would rather be alone for such an event if my internet research is anything to go by." Said Sheldon.

"Internet research? You researched about girls getting off on the spin cycle? What on earth made you research that?" asked Penny.

"I had a curiosity as to why you always sat on the machines when such an event was about to occur." Sheldon shrugged.

"So you've thought about it. Don't you want to stick around and follow up your research Sheldon? I'll let you watch." Grinned Penny.

"To hell with the unattended laundry sign, I can't handle this!" cried Sheldon running out of the laundry room.

"Oh Moonpie. You and I will have to have a private moment when we go away." Penny smiled to herself.


	5. The altered Friendship

That night Sheldon sat in bed thinking who would win in a fight between Luke Skywalker from Star Wars and Captain Kirk from Star Trek when his Vulcan hearing picked up on a late tapping on his dor. He glanced at the clock, 10.00 pm. Leonard had gone to bed an hour earlier complaining of a headache. As the door opened softly, the mystery visitor peered round the door carefully.

"Sheldon. I know I'm not supposed to come in your bedroom. I just wanted to say something to you." Whispered Penny. Sheldon propped himself up on the bed and she took that as a sign to enter. She stepped forward a little, placing her foot out to close the door behind her and then leant against it.

"I am about to delve into my REM cycle. I would appreciate if you could make it quick." Yawned Sheldon.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Said Penny. Sheldon glanced at her, confused.

"Sorry for what?" he asked curiously.

"For today. I've acted like a whore. I'm really sorry Sheldon. I don't know what came over me." Said Penny. With a quick thought to what Howard would say to that innuendo, she shook it from her mind and continued.

"Sheldon, could I speak with you just for a moment?" she asked.

"You already are." He pointed out.

"I mean…can I talk to you about something personal?" asked Penny.

"I am not too experienced in the world of emotions and feelings but I'll do what I can to assist. Please sit gently so as not to crease my Star Wars duvet too severely." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded appreciatively and sat gently on the edge of his bed.

"Sheldon, how do you manage it? How do you manage to stay so alone and not need the comfort of physical contact with people. I'm interested." Said Penny.

"Penny, I'm not what you might class as normal. I haave always struggled with contact that others would think as perfectly autonomous." Said Sheldon.

"Auto what?" queried Penny.

"Autonomous. Automatic. Done by instinct without a conscious effort to undertake it." Explained Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I wish I could be more like that. I'm so lonely. I wish I could just have someone to hold me. To comfort me. To tell me that everything will be OK in my miserable little world." Sighed Penny.

"Penny, I will let you in on something. It's not all that it is cracked up to be. For example, I find myself quite jealous of your outgoing nature sometimes. I don't choose to be alone. It's just what happens." Said Sheldon. Penny looked over at him.

"I thought you wanted to be like that?" she asked sounding surprised. Sheldon shook his head.

"It allows me to make terrific scientific breakthroughs that one day will help me achieve my Nobel Prize dream. Penny, I am telling you this in confidence. I am not as Homo Novus as I make out to be. Sometimes I too yearn for someone to spend time with. To comfort me. To let me too know that, as you put it, all will be OK in my miserable little world." Said Sheldon. Penny shifted closer.

"Sheldon, I had no idea you felt like that. You can talk to me anytime you feel down, you know that right?" she asked.

"Thankyou Penny." He whispered in reply.

"Sheldon, I would like to propose an experiment." Said Penny.

"Go on." Said Sheldon curiously.

"Well…don't freak out but…" said Penny. She paused for a moment, as if trying to work out if he would go along with it. Then she pulled her legs up so that she could shift and lay down on the bed. She pulled herself closer to him then reached for his arm, pulling it around her shoulder and finally resting her head down on his chest and placing an arm around his waist.

"What do you think of this?" she asked.

"It's a little strange…but I'm strangely OK with the close contact." Said Sheldon after a moment.

"You can hold me like this any time that you want. And vice versa. We could make it part of a Friendship Agreement. What do you think?" she asked trying to keep the hope from her voice.

"I'm not much of a Homo Novus am I?" asked Sheldon. Penny rubbed his stomach with her hand.

"You don't need to be sweetie. Not with me. You can be as vulnerable and as honest as you like around me." She assured him. Sheldon tentatively moved his free arm and used a finger to pull some hair from her eyes.

"Your hair always seems to block your field of vision. The hazard of having curly long hair I suppose." He said softly.

"I like my hair so I guess I get used to it." Said Penny.

"I like your hair too." He whispered after a moment.

"Good." Smiled Penny.

"You realise you're upsetting my REM sleep cycle?" he asked.

"I'd better go." She smiled.

"You don't have to." Said Sheldon after a moment.

"You mean I can sleep on your bed? Oh Sheldon, the scandal!" she teased.

"I just don't mind this new variable of our friendship." He replied.


	6. The Penile Revelation

The next morning Sheldon awoke.

"Good lord!" he whispered. Penny had shifted in the night and was laying right across him, pinning him to the mattress. It wasn't 11 am. But he had his bathroom schedule. He reached up to the headboard.

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

"Huh?" mumbled Penny stirring.

"Penny, I have a bathroom schedule to get underway." Said Sheldon. Penny blinked her eyes open.

"Sheldon, it's not 11 am!" she whined.

"Well if you weren't pinning me to the bed I could have let you sleep." Replied Sheldon.

"I'll never get back to sleep now!" whined Penny.

"Oh boo hoo, excuse me, it's approaching Leonards time in the bathroom and I do not want to follow him!" said Sheldon.

"Maybe I'll just lay here all day as punishment." Said Penny.

"I'll tell Leonard you slept with me." Said Sheldon. Penny glanced up.

"You have no idea how that sounded!" said Penny.

"Yes I do. I'm not entirely stupid when it comes to coitus, I know what sleeping with someone means." Said Sheldon.

"You're no fun in the morning." Moaned Penny shifting across the bed to let him up. Sheldon climbed off the bed, gave her a dirisive glare, and headed into the bathroom. At exactly 7.20 am Sheldon returned to his room.

"Penny I need to get changed." Said Sheldon.

"That would interest me how exactly?" muttered Penny burying her head in the pillow.

"People can't be in my bedroom." Said Sheldon.

"I've been here all night Sheldon, I'm not getting up just so you can put some clothes on. Besides, you've seen me naked, it's about time you reciprocated." Said Penny.

"Sarcasm?" asked Sheldon.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Replied Penny.

"Promise me you won't look?" asked Sheldon.

"Fine." Replied Penny. Sheldon opened his robe up. Penny started humming the themetune to the Full Monty.

"Penny, that is most off putting, I have no intention of doing a striptease!" he snapped. Penny sat up.

"Come on big boy, show me your goods." She grinned.

"Penny, you said you wouldn't look!" cried Sheldon trying to get his pants on. Pennys mouth fell open.

"Good lord Sheldon!" she cried in shock. Sheldon turned away from her.

"You promised!" he whined moving towards the dresser.

"You be careful with that thing Moonpie, you could put someones eye out with that thing!" she grinned.

"Fine, very amusing, you've seen my penis, would you mind informing me why you are still in my bedroom?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm quite looking forward to this week away Sheldon. It got a lot more interesting now that I know you're packing." Grinned Penny.

"I packed yesterday." Said Sheldon. Penny shook her head and smiled.

"Not that kind of packing sweetie." She giggled.

"Good lord! I heard Leonard!" said Sheldon.

"Well he does live here." Replied Penny.

"But how are you going to get out of here without him seeing you? He might get the wrong idea seeing you come out of my room!" cried Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I spent the night in your room, how could he get the wrong idea about that?" asked Penny.

"He might think we slept together!" said Sheldon.

"We did." Replied Penny.

"Yeah but not in the way Leonards dirty mind will think of!" said Sheldon.

"I should be so lucky given recent revelations." Grinned Penny gesturing at Sheldons crotch.

"I need you to leave my bedroom so I can continue getting dressed, this performance is unacceptable." He replied.


	7. Underwear and coitus

That afternoon Sheldon headed over to 4B.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"Good lord!" he cried as Penny opened the door in nothing but a towel.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I didn't realise what the time was, I just got out of the shower!" said Penny.

"We are to depart for the train station in precisely four minutes, I fail to see how you will remain on schedule given your state of dress, or rather lack of." Replied Sheldon.

"It will take me two minutes, I promise!" said Penny. She hurried back into the bedroom while Sheldon stood awkwardly at the door.

"Sheldon you promised to get my shoes from the top of the wardrobe!" called Penny. He rolled his eyes and made his way into her room.

"Good lord!" he cried again as he came face to face with a naked Penny.

"Oh grow up Sheldon, you've already seen me naked." Said Penny.

"As I keep insisting, it was only due to your injury, I had no intention of entering your room and viewing you as such." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not injured this time Sheldon. What's your excuse this time?" she smiled.

"Please stand aside so I may retrieve your shoes." He stated firmly leaving her question unanswered.

"Fine." Said Penny stepping aside. Sheldon stood in front of the wardrobe and reached up for the shoes. He gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm looking forward to our trip." Whispered Penny in his ear.

"Penny, you really should get dressed, we have a schedule you know!" he said softly.

"I'm going to get you drunk tonight Sheldon. I can't wait for you and me to be alone. Your hands roaming all over my hot naked body." Whispered Penny.

"For god sake!" cried Sheldon pulling away from her and stumbling across the room.

"I know you like it Sheldon. I can tell from the bulge in those tight fitting pants of yours." Smirked Penny.

"I am in full control of my biological urges, something which clearly cannot be said for you. We have to depart in 2 minutes and 52 seconds." He stated.

"Alright Sheldon. I'll wait. I've waited this long. A little longer is of no real importance to me." Smiled Penny. Sheldon turned away from her while she got dressed.

"OK Sheldon, I need your advice. Which dress?" asked Penny. Sheldon turned and looked at them objectively.

"The red one. The blue one looks smaller and we will never make it on time if the ticket conductor is ogling your feminine assets all through the trip." Said Sheldon.

"You're right Sheldon. I'll leave the blue one for when it's just the two of us." Smiled Penny.

"I'll take your bags for the taxi driver, he should be here soon." Said Sheldon struggling to grab all the handles of her numerous bags at once.

"Make sure he doesn't look at the red one with my underwear in. That's only for your eyes." She smirked. Sheldon glared at her.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should have attended this vacation alone." He hissed.

"But Sheldon, that would ruin my surprise. I have something planned while we're away." Said Penny.

"Oh dear lord, I'm not sure I want to know!" said Sheldon.

"Oh trust me. You'll like it. Oh Sheldon, you didn't get my shoes down for me." She pouted.

"I would have done if you hadn't started groping me." Replied Sheldon.

"I put my arms around your waist, that's hardly groping Sheldon." Said Penny.

"If I did the same to you that would not be your viewpoint." Said Sheldon.

"Ooh Sheldon, you bad boy!" grinned Penny.

"Oh dear lord what hell have I entered in winning this stupid competition?" muttered Sheldon dragging the bags out of the room. Penny sat on the bottom of the bed and Sheldon returned.

"Stay!" he ordered as he made his way to the wardrobe.

"I'm not a dog Sheldon. Unless you want me to beg?" she smirked.

"Alright Penny, I've had enough. Let's do it." Said Sheldon.

"What?" asked Penny.

"I'm sick of this game you're playing with me, you're enjoying my discomfort. Since the best form of defence is attack, let's have coitus. Damn the taxi driver, he can wait." Said Sheldon.

"What are you saying?" asked Penny open mouthed.

"Bazinga!" smirked Sheldon reaching up to grab the shoes.


	8. Teasing and kisses

"Are these the shoes you want?" asked Sheldon pulling a pair down.

"Uh huh." Replied Penny. She reached over, grabbing Sheldon by the shirt and pulling him onto the bed.

"Penny!" he cried in shock.

"You think you can play that game with me Moonpie?" she grinned pinning him to the bed.

"Penny this is not appropriate behaviour!" said Sheldon.

"Who cares what's appropriate?" asked Penny. Before Sheldon could respond, Penny lowered her lips onto his, nibbling softly at his lower lift.

"No Purell to save you now Moonpie!" she grinned standing up.

"That is a strike!" cried Sheldon wiping his mouth.

"You can't strike me in my own home. Not in that way anyway. I'm not averse to a bit of light spanking though Sheldon." She grinned.

"I wonder if it's too late to ask Leonard to go?" asked Sheldon.

"Come on Moonpie. Sooner we get there the sooner I can give you your surprise." Smiled Penny.

"Oh good. I can't wait. Let me guess, a naked dance in my hotel room?" asked Sheldon sarcastically.

"You really want to be giving me ideas Moonpie?" she grinned. Sheldon shook his head and moved past her.

"I would assume that hammering on the door across the hall would be the taxi driver. We should go." Said Sheldon.

"Whatever you say Moonpie." Smiled Penny.

"Only Meemaw can call me that!" he replied.

"I shall have to come up with my own nickname for you." Said Penny.

"How about 'Sheldon'?" he asked.

"How about I put on a nurses uniform and call you Doctor Cooper?" she grinned in reply.

"Actually I don't mind Doctor Cooper. Though I suppose you won't be using it now that you know it won't annoy the hell out of me." Muttered Sheldon as they made their way out of her door.

"Afternoon mate." Said the taxi driver.

"I hardly see how I class as your mate when we have not been introduced?" asked Sheldon in confusion.

"Shut up sweetie…" sighedPenny nodding at the driver. As they made their way down the stairs into the lobby Penny placed her arm through Sheldons.

"I'm so happy to be going on my honeymoon." Penny told the driver.

"For god sake!" cried Sheldon shaking her off.

"Yeah…you really picked the right guy to marry there love." Said the driver sarcastically.

"Trust me, we are not a couple!" scoffed Sheldon.

"Hubby, you've hurt my feelings. We only got married yesterday and with the little one on the way too!" said Penny. The taxi driver threw a look of disgust at Sheldon, who threw it straight back at Penny.

"So now I'm an unfit father who disrespects his wife. Why did I invite you along on this vacation again?" he asked as the taxi driver set about loading their bags in the taxi.

"So I can do things like this." Smiled Penny pulling him into a kiss.

"Will you stop doing that?!" cried Sheldon wishin he had some Purell to hand.

"Oh you haven't seen the start of it yet sweetie. Just imagine…a whole week alone. I'm not sure how long I'll keep my hands to myself…Doctor Cooper!" grinned Penny.

"I wonder how long the judge would give me for shooting you?" asked Sheldon sarcastically. Penny just smiled and ruffled his hair with her hand.

"I like it flat!" he snapped trying to pat it down.

"I like it ruffled, so I'm ruffling it." Said Penny repeating her action and earning a glare.

"This is going to be the worst vacation ever!" muttered Sheldon.


	9. The Hotel

Penny stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced round and realised she was in a hotel room.

"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself.

"It's hardly a taxing question Penny. The taxi brought us here." Said Sheldon overhearing her. Penny glanced across and noticed Sheldon laying on the bed next to her.

"I don't remember getting here?" asked Penny sitting up.

"You fell asleep in the taxi. I couldn't wake you when we arrived so I had to carry you here. Considering we climbed four sets of stairs I believe you should be buying me a comic book as recompense when I have located a suitable store." Replied Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie, you carried me here?" grinned Penny.

"I had little option. You wouldn't awaken and had I have left you the taxi driver would have driven off and you would have been left with a repeat bill when you finally awoke at who knows what location." Said Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon?" asked Penny.

"What?" he asked.

"We're in bed together." Grinned Penny.

"There was a double booking on the room myself and my companion should have received. This is the only room left in the entire hotel. We will need to find alternative accommodation in the morning." Replied Sheldon.

"But it's lovely here." Said Penny.

"Penny, I do not like physical contact, I fail to see why you would be confused as to my desiring to spend as little time sharing a bed with another person as possible?" he asked.

"Put your book down Sheldon." Said Penny reaching for it.

"I was reading that!" he cried as she pulled it from his grasp.

"Sheldon, I'm hungry, and it is not polite to let a lady dine alone." Said Penny.

"Does a lady talk in her sleep? You seemed to be having a coitus related dream. Being from Texas, I've never heard "Yeehaw!" used in such a context before." Said Sheldon.

"Oh…my…god…" said Penny burying her head under the duvet in embarrassment.

"You uttered my name at certain points too. I'm not sure quite how to process that yet." Said Sheldon.

"I hope dream Sheldon rocked my world a hell of a lot better than you!" replied Penny.

"It is impossible to rock the world. You would need to be outside of the earth to do so, and even then you would not have the arm length to allow you to grab both sides of the planet and shake it." Said Sheldon.

"Oh god Sheldon, shut up!" said Penny burying her head into the pillow.

"If you are returning to a state of slumber may I have my book back?" asked Sheldon.

"Only if I can throw it at your head." Muttered Penny.

"Very well…I shall partake in a shower and then I shall help you to locate the hotel restaurant." Said Sheldon climbing off the bed. Penny lifted her head out from under the duvet and watched him go into the en suite bathroom and close the door.

"Sheldon in the shower. This should be interesting." Smiled Penny. She waited precisely ten minutes, and figuring Sheldon would be in the shower, climbed out of the bed. She pulled off her clothes, and stood by a mirror admiring her naked form.

"Let's see how asexual you really are Doctor Cooper." She grinned.


	10. A shared shower

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story. This chapter is going to be a bit longer, I'll admit that I have been unenthusiastic with my writing recently. I felt like I had to write something to give you something to read, rather than focusing on what I wanted to write. Then today I found myself thinking of this story, of where I could take it, and suddenly I found myself inspired. I think this story may just have sparked the writer in me once more. So look forward to longer chapters. 70 reviews in just 9 chapters is an impressive amount, so I would like to offer my thanks to every single one of you for your support, I'll try not to let you down. So onto chapter 10 and how will Sheldon react to a naked Penny?**

Penny eased the ensuite door open and sure enough Sheldon was in the shower. Penny tip toed over to the edge of the curtain.

"Need a hand?" asked Penny pulling the curtain back.

"ARGH!" screamed Sheldon in shock.

"Your Vulcan hearing didn't save you that time did it?" grinned Penny.

"Penny, what the hell do you think you are doing, this is entirely…what…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting in." said Penny stepping over the side of the bath.

"Don't be greedy Sheldon, I want some water too." Said Penny moving closer to him.

"Penny, this is absolutely unacceptable behaviour, showers are for one person at a time!" cried Sheldon. Penny glanced down at the wash cloth he was using to hide his personal area.

"Doesn't Colonel Sheldon want to come out to play?" asked Penny.

"That's it, I am not sharing this hotel with you, you are entirely out of order!" cried Sheldon.

"Sheldon, shut up!" replied Penny. Before he could react Penny slammed him into the wall and pressed herself up against him.

"Don't you like the feeling of my hot wet body on yours?" she asked licking her lips seductively.

"Penny…" he said, turning red.

"Question asked, question answered. I Can feel the response against my thigh." Grinned Penny.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked quietly. Pennys grin faded as she saw the look on his face.

"Sheldon, please don't cry. I just want to be close to you. I'll get out if you want me to." She said.

"Penny, you just don't get it. I don't handle contact well and here you are in the shower practically really to do me against the wall." Whispered Sheldon.

"Do you? Did you just say I'm going to "do" you?" queried Penny.

"Isn't that what you had in mind?" he asked softly.

"Well yes, but I didn't expect you to say it like that. I thought you would say 'engage in coitus'." Said Penny.

"Why are you being like this? Ever since I said you could come with me you've turned into this hormonal out of control sex addict. It makes me nervous Penny." Whispered Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. Can you shut the water off for a second, I can't hear you properly with it running." Said Penny. Sheldon reached behind him and shut the water off.

"Sheldon, I'm going to be honest with you. I like you. I have for a while now. I thought by being persistant you might like me too. We've always been close haven't we? We argue like a married couple half the time. I guess I just got caught up in it. I really didn't mean to upset you Sheldon." Said Penny.

"But…you can't like me?" asked Sheldon.

"Why not?" asked Penny.

"I'm nothing like the guys you go for. Barring Leonard, every guy I've seen leave your apartment in the morning has had muscular physique and…well…I'm guessing lots of experience coitus wise." Said Sheldon glancing down at the bottom of the bath tub nervously.

"Sheldon look at me." Said Penny. He kept looking at the floor so she reached out cupping his chin in her hand and lifting it to look at her.

"You don't seem to be understanding the facts here." Said Penny.

"I have an IQ of 187." He replied indignantly.

"I know Sheldon. Yet you still don't see that even though those guys leave, how many come back? They use me for…_coitus_…and then they're gone, moving on to the next woman. I'm tired of being alone. The only guy who's not done that is Leonard and he's just the other way, I swear if I went back to him I'd wake up the next morning with a wedding ring on my finger." Said Penny.

"So…you're not just teasing me…you're looking for something other than just coitus?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you have to know something about me. The way I attract a guy is through sex…I mean coitus…I'm not used to things like romance because guys aren't interested in that sort of thing. I was stupid to think this is the way to try and make you see how I feel. I should have just told you how I felt and then given you the chance t respond, good or bad." Sighed Penny.

"Do you really think that the only thing you have to offer a guy is coitus? Penny, you have the most beautiful personality. I'm not going to lie to you, my eye twitches when I do, you are very aesthetically pleasing. But it's not the be all and end all. Have you considered that taking that viewpoint is what has led you to only end up with guys who leave and never come back? They want coitus and you give it to them, then they leave to find it with someone else." Explained Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm not sure what else I have to offer." Admitted Penny.

"Penny, may we continue this conversation after the shower? It's getting a little cold standing here without any hot water." Said Sheldon.

"OK Sheldon, I'll let you go first." Said Penny.

"Penny…" he said placing a tentative hand on her back as she went to climb out.

"Sheldon?" she queried looking at him.

"Now I'm convinced you're not going to do me against the wall I would not be averse to us continuing…our shower. Environmentally it saves water." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Sheldon, can I be honest with you?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Said Sheldon.

"I don't think I could keep my hands off you if I stayed in here much longer. That's just me. A horny old slut." She smiled.

"Penny, I never want to hear you call yourself that again. You may be…" Sheldon trailed off trying to think of the appropriate word.

"Promiscuous?" smiled Penny. Sheldon glared at her.

"Perhaps it's your time of the month and you are experiencing a hormone imbalance?" he asked.

"Sheldon, that's what I love about you. Only you could stand in a shower with a woman completely naked and still talk scientifically." Smiled Penny.

"It's a distraction technique. If I don't do this I might stop doing what I'm trying to do." Said Sheldon.

"Which is what?" asked Penny.

"Keep looking above the neck." Replied Sheldon. Penny giggled and thought for a moment.

"The hero always peeks Sheldon. You told me that. You can have a look if you want." Said Penny.

"It would be inappropriate to." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm giving you permission. I like to think I have an attractive body. What do you think?" she asked. Sheldon glanced down and Penny could tell he approved of what he saw.

"Do you think if I turned round you could use your wash cloth to wash me?" suggested Penny. She turned round hoping he would take her up on her suggestion and sure enough she felt the cloth previously covering "Colonel Sheldon" brush tentatively against her back.

"That feels nice Sheldon. Put a little more pressure on. Use the soap. You might not be able to clean my mind but you can clean my body." She smiled.

"What a body…" muttered Sheldon. Penny gasped in shock.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked cringing. Penny turned round.

"Sheldon, I don't want to freak you out, so I'll ask you first. May I kiss you?" she asked.


	11. Do It Yourself

Sheldon let out a nervous sigh. Penny gave him a sympathetic smile and stepped out of the bath tub.

"Have your shower sweetie. I'll see you in a bit." She said softly. She turned to move away but Sheldon reached forward, placing his hand on her arm, causing her to turn back.

"I…I don't know how to kiss properly." He admitted. Penny leaned forward and held his face in her hands.

"Would you let me teach you sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Purse your lips and close your eyes sweetie." She instructed. Sheldon did so and let out a surprised groan as he felt her lips press lightly against his. She pulled back a little.

"I think that's a good start." Said Penny.

"That was just lips to lips?" asked Sheldon looking confused as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to take things slowly from now on. I don't want to scare you off. Sheldon, I should very much like to progress things with you, if you'll let me?" she asked hopefully.

"Penny, I…I once did some research on kissing. Call it Scientific curiosity. Would you be offended if I expressed an interest in trying it out?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"You can do whatever you like with me Sheldon. Think of me as a whiteboard." Said Penny.

"I assure you I do no such things with whiteboards!" cried Sheldon causing Penny to giggle.

"Could you step back in? I don't want to lean over too far, there are no adhesive ducks in this tub." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded and stepped back into the bath tub. Sheldon looked at her nervously.

"Would it help if I closed my eyes sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon nodded a little so Penny did so. Sheldon used his eidetic memory to access the information he'd researched and reached forward to hold her face gently in his hands.

"Woah…" whispered Penny softly.

"Is everything OK?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah sweetie. I just never expected you to caress my face like that. It's nice." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Alright Penny. I'm…going to kiss you now." Said Sheldon trying to sound confident.

"Take your time sweetie. I'm not in any rush." Said Penny. Sheldon paused for a moment. Then he pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly he slipped his tongue out and parted her lips. Pennys eyes sprang open in surprise and she closed them again and let out a groan. She let her tongue dance with his as their kiss got deeper. The kiss seemed to go on until Sheldon started to stumble. Penny pulled back and grabbed him as best she could.

"Sweetie, you're supposed to breathe!" she said with a concerned tone to her voice. Sheldon managed to get an arm against the bath tub and slumped down into it fairly comfortably looking pale faced.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I should have told you that you have to keep breathing when you kiss or you…well you get faint like you are now." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry Penny. Not exactly the kind of kiss you were hoping for I suppose." Muttered Sheldon as he started to get some colour back to his face.

"Sheldon, are you freaking kidding me? I never expected you to kiss me like that." Said Penny.

"The research said women like the use of the tongue in kissing." Sheldon explained.

"I liked the fact it was your tongue Sheldon. It was like you were giving yourself over to me. It was…magical." Smiled Penny.

"So it didn't disappoint?" he asked looking up at her hopefully. Penny smiled again and stepped out of the bath tub.

"Sheldon, I don't mean to be crude, but you need to take care of…Colonel Sheldon. Before he needs a hospital admission." She grinned.

"I apologise." Said Sheldon trying to reach for the wash cloth.

"Unless…" started Penny.

"Unless?" Sheldon queried.

"Unless you'd let me take care of it?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked thoughtful.

"God Sheldon, I'm sorry, here I was saying I was taking it slowly and I say something like that, look, I'm going to leave you now." Said Penny hurrying towards the door.

"If I do…take care of it…would it be wrong of me to think of…" Sheldon trailed off. Penny turned round and looked at him and he gestured towards her.

"You can think of me any time you like sweetie." Penny smiled. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Sheldon stood up again and turned the water back on.

"Come on Cooper…showers are for washing in. Use your Kolinar and get a grip of yourself." He said to himself, then rolled his eyes at his self uttered double entendre of getting a grip. A long while passed and there was a tap on the door.

"Sweetie are you OK in there? I'm getting a little cold and I need my shower." Said Penny.

"Penny…" gasped Sheldon. Penny swung the door open.

"Penny, no!" gasped Sheldon.

"Oh god! You were…I thought you were…oh you're…I'm sorry sweetie." Said Penny covering her eyes. Sheldon let out a groan.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry, when you said Penny like that I thought you had hurt yourself, I didn't realise you were doing…that." Said Penny.

"You said I could…" said Sheldon softly.

"I know. I was just worried you may have hurt yourself. Are you…done?" she asked.

"This is awkward." Replied Sheldon.

"We won't let it be. Did you have your shower or have you just…" suggested Penny.

"How long do you think something like…that…takes? I assure you I have no problems in that area!" said Sheldon feeling suddenly defensive. Penny giggled.

"Sheldon, I wasn't implying anything. So can I have my shower?" she asked.

"Certainly, could you pass me a towel?" he asked. Penny grabbed one from the shelf and handed it through the shower curtain. Sheldon wrapped it round him and pulled the curtain back with his free hand.

"Penny, you should have wrapped a towel round yourself, standing around naked and wet will make you ill!" cried Sheldon at the sight in front of him.

"Actually I'm a little flushed. I was…doing something." Smiled Penny.

"Exercise?" asked Sheldon.

"No. What you were doing when I came in here." Smiled Penny. Sheldon turned a furious red colour.

"I take it that it's OK for me to think of you too?" asked Penny with a grin. Sheldon swallowed hard and stammered a little.

"Whatever works for you." He finally mumbled.

"Did for me sweetie." Smiled Penny as Sheldon stepped out.

"Is it a little weird that we both did…that…thinking of each other…but were in different rooms when we did?" asked Sheldon curiously.

"What are you suggesting Moonpie?" grinned Penny.

"Only Meemaw calls me that! I would also appreciate it if you didn't give me the vision of my Meemaw when I've just…done that!" cringed Sheldon.

"Everyone does it Sheldon. Even your Meemaw." Said Penny.

"PENNY!" cried Sheldon in shock.

"If you're done can I have my shower?" asked Penny.

"I worry about you sometimes Penny!" said Sheldon shaking his head.

"Careful sweetie, you might make me think you care about me." Penny teased.

"I do care about you. Why would you think I don't?" asked Sheldon looking concerned.

"Aww. I care about you too sweetie. Now I _really_ need to have my shower." Said Penny.

"I'd suggest a new wash cloth." Said Sheldon.

"Duly noted sweetie." Smiled Penny grabbing one from behind her.

"I shall leave you to it." Said Sheldon.

"Pity." Smiled Penny.

"Do you require some assistance?" he asked. Penny smiled at the innocence with which he said that comment.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure you'd give great assistance. But I promised to take things slow." Said Penny stepping into the bath tub.

"Allow me to adjust the height of the shower nozzle to match your shorter height." Said Sheldon reaching up.

"It's OK sweetie. I'm going to take it down anyway." Said Penny.

"What for? Is it not to your requirements where it is?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Sheldon…there is wifi connectivity in most hotel rooms. If you can get online…google girls and shower heads." Grinned Penny. Sheldon left the room in confusion while Penny giggled as she reached for the shower head.


	12. Angst fuelled Shenny

**A/N Thanks everyone who has reviewed, and also to all the followers, almost 100 people following this story. I've certainly enjoyed reading all your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. If you like your fluffy Shenny, look away now, it's about to get angsty in this chapter…**

Finally Penny emerged from the bathroom in her towel. She glanced over and spotted Sheldon on the bed. He turned his head away from her.

"What's wrong with you moody?" she asked.

"I googled your search. That was disgusting. I have to use that shower head too!" cried Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Yeah but it's a lot of fun. Get used to a girls bathroom friend Sheldon. You now know why we take so long in the shower." She grinned.

"If you wish to partake in some dining I would hurry, it's getting late and I doubt the hotel restaurant will remain open much longer." He said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Penny.

"I can't look at you right now." He muttered. Penny let out a sigh.

"Sheldon, you cannot be serious? Just because I got myself off with the shower head you're not going to look at me?" asked Penny.

"Correct." He replied.

"Sheldon, that's silly. Besides, we have to share a bed tonight. How are you going to do that without looking at me?" asked Penny.

"I shall face away from you." Said Sheldon.

"For the entire night? Without turning over once?" asked Penny.

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed.

"Sheldon, this is silly. Let's not fight over this. Please come and have some dinner with me. I don't want to eat on my own, and we are on vacation together remember?" asked Penny.

"Penny, that sort of thing makes me very uncomfortable. I need to be alone." Said Sheldon.

"Alone so you…?" queried Penny.

"No! I have full control over my biological urges, I don't need to undertake such activities every time there's no one in the room!" said Sheldon.

"You're such a liar Sheldon!" cried Penny.

"I am not!" replied Sheldon.

"When I pressed you up against the wall in there you were pressing against my thigh, don't try and tell me you don't have biological urges!" said Penny.

"A momentary lapse." Said Sheldon.

"Oh really? So if I pulled my towel off and crawled across the bed on top of you there'd be no repeat?" asked Penny.

"I thought you were going to eat?" asked Sheldon.

"Fine. You know what, maybe I'll hook up with someone, and I'll bring him back here, and you can sit on the floor with your noise cancelling headphones and your precious comic book magazines while I screw him on the bed until the early hours!" cried Penny in frustration as she grabbed her clothes back and stormed off back into the bathroom.

"You could do that in your apartment, why come on vacation?" Sheldon spat back.

"Bite me!" yelled Penny from the bathroom.

"I'm not a vampire or a cannibal, I have no reason to!" replied Sheldon.

"Go to hell Sheldon!" yelled Penny.

"Impossible, that would require the belief of religion and a heaven and hell, whilst my mother may be able to help you in that circumstance I do not share her beliefs." Said Sheldon. He shifted across the bed quickly as a washbag came flying from the bathroom and narrowly missed him.

"Violence is not a requirement to this situation!" cried Sheldon. Penny stormed back into the room.

"Sheldon, I don't know why I even agreed to come on this vacation. Maybe stupidly I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together, just the two of us. Right now I'd like to do anything but!" she hissed.

"Why don't you go home then?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Hotel to yourself to get the whiteboards out and do work for the entire vacation. God Sheldon, you are so boring!" cried Penny.

"It's backwards." Said Sheldon.

"What?" snapped Penny.

"Your shirt that you've put on is backwards." He explained.

"Well how would you know that, I thought you weren't looking at me?" spat Penny.

"Don't be childish Penny." Replied Sheldon.

"You think I'M childish? Says the man who likes comic books and superheroes and stupid sci fi series, god it's like being with a teenager sometimes!" hissed Penny.

"Just so you know, the hello kitty outfit that you're wearing comes from Hello Kitty…a CHILDs series." Replied Sheldon. Penny fumed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you going to get something to eat or not?" she snapped.

"Not in your company." Snapped Sheldon. Penny pulled the shirt over her head and flipped it round before pulling it back on.

"Fine Sheldon. I hope you have a lovely evening all on your own. Which you will be forever because you're too stupid to ever let anyone else get close to you." Said Penny making for the door. She slammed it behind her.

"Good riddance!" yelled Sheldon. After a moment he let out a sigh. He didn't want to fight with Penny. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. He sulked for most of the evening whilst gazing out of the opposite window and working on a few formulae in his head. Suddenly his phone went off and he glanced at the screen.

_I'm sorry. I miss you. Please can I bring you some food back so we can talk? Penny. x_


	13. Sharing a bed

A while passed before the door of the hotel room opened. Penny peered round the door and smiled hopefully.

"I'm sorry for arguing." She said when Sheldon caught her eye. He nodded and Penny stepped in holding a bag of Chinese food she'd grabbed from the restaurant.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and Penny sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't eat here. We have to sleep on the bed." Said Sheldon.

"I've already eaten, this is yours. I hated the idea of you stuck up here on your own after our fight." Said Penny. Sheldon sighed.

"We shouldn't be fighting on vacation. It's supposed to be fun." Said Sheldon.

"I agree. Well…how about you eat this food I brought you and then we can get some sleep and tomorrow will be a new start." Said Penny. Sheldon nodded and took the bag from her and climbed off the bed.

"There's too much here for me to eat, can you manage anymore?" he asked peering into the bag. Penny shook her head.

"I got it for you sweetie." She replied. Sheldon went to the kitchen area and by the time he'd plated up Penny was already stretched out on the bed ready for bed in her pajamas.

"You bought new pajamas." He observed.

"Yeah. The old ones were getting a bit past their best and I saw these in the sale. See, I don't _always_ waste my money on shopping!" smiled Penny.

"As much as I roll my eyes at your spending habits, it is little to do with me when you are the one earning the money to pay for it." Sheldon shrugged.

"Actually, I kinda like that you tell me off. I don't go so mad anymore, you're kind of like my accountant." Smiled Penny.

"In that case I should receive a chunk of your salary from the Cheesecake factory." Replied Sheldon.

"Don't push it!" smiled Penny.

"I could use that chunk of your salary to employ a cleaner to sort out the swirl of entropy that is your apartment." Smirked Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Just eat your food and hush up." She smiled.

"Excuse me, I think you'll find you're encroaching on my half of the bed!" said Sheldon turning to look at her.

"So?" asked Penny.

"So move." Said Sheldon.

"Make me." Smiled Penny stretching out even further.

"We have a 50-50 split of the bed for one night until I can make alternative arrangements for tomorrow, keep to your side!" ordered Sheldon.

"What's big tough Moonpie gonna do if I don't?" asked Penny.

"Have I ever told you about the beginning of physics?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh god, I'm moving, I'm moving!" cried Penny not ready for a lecture on science at this late time of the night. She shifted onto her side.

"Thank you." Replied Sheldon as he sat on the nearby chair with his dinner.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep? I don't like to leave you to eat alone but I'm really tired sweetie." Said Penny.

"You go ahead. I hope you achieve sufficient REM sleep." Said Sheldon. Penny settled down and soon fell asleep. It was a while later when Sheldon pulled part of the duvet back and climbed into the bed.

"Huh?" mumbled Penny stirring.

"I'm just going to bed." Said Sheldon.

"Oh OK sweetie. Did you enjoy your food?" she asked turning so that she was facing him.

"It was delicious. I just hope I have waited long enough to make indigestion refrain from occurring." Replied Sheldon.

"Aww you want me to rub it better sweetie?" mumbled Penny rubbing her hand absent mindedly against his chest.

"Penny, you're violating my personal space!" said Sheldon pulling back from her.

"I'm only rubbing your chest sweetie, I'm not groping your genitals." Smiled Penny with her eyes closed.

"This is unacceptable Penny, you don't see me getting all hands on with your chest!" he remarked. Penny giggled.

"Oh Sheldon, you are very much welcome to. However I feel your head would explode." Said Penny.

"Impossible. A human head is not able to explode just from physical contact with another human being." Said Sheldon.

"Go on then Sheldon. Touch my chest. I dare ya." Smirked Penny. There was a pause before Pennys eyes flew open.

"Sheldon!" she cried in shock.

"You told me to!" said Sheldon.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. Oh god, don't rub. You have no idea how long it's been since a guy has touched me like that." Mumbled Penny biting her lip.

"Of course. Carnal Penny is back." Said Sheldon rolling his eyes.

"Sheldon, I swear, if you don't let go I'm gonna…" Penny trailed off then before Sheldon knew it she climbed on top of him.

"Penny!" he cried in shock.

"You started it Moonpie. You've woken me up, now I want something to warrant the disturbance." Grinned Penny.

"For god sake, this is ridiculous, you need to get yourself a man to take care of these frustrations." Said Sheldon.

"You're a man Sheldon. Come on. Just one night. It'd be the perfect way to make up for our silly fight earlier. I'll go gentle with you Sheldon. What do you say?" asked Penny.


	14. Compromise

Sheldon rolled her over onto her back so he was on top of her.

"Ooh, dominating Sheldon, I like it!" giggled Penny. To her disappointment he rolled straight off her and off the bed, pushing his hands into the pocket of his robe as he paced to the window.

"Sheldon, do you think I'm attractive?" she asked after a moment.

"I've told you, you're very aesthetically pleasing." Replied Sheldon resting his head against the glass.

"Is it something about me? I thought you'd be more comfortable with me than some stranger you've just met. Is it women?" asked Penny.

"I'm not a homosexual Penny." He replied.

"Are you really asexual?" asked Penny.

"An asexual is a person with no sexual feelings whatsoever. During your attempts to engage me in coitus you have already felt evidence to the contrary." Replied Sheldon.

"Yes I have. I think I was wrong calling it your _little_ friend." Smiled Penny.

"I just don't understand the need for people to engage in coitus." Sighed Sheldon.

"Sex is the sharing of love between two people." Replied Penny.

"Well that can't be true. I've seen mumerous men leave your apartment after just one evening, you can't tell me you've felt love for every single one of them." Said Sheldon.

"That's just lust. I'm talking about proper sex. Sex where you mean something to the other person, and vice versa." Said Penny.

"Have you ever experienced that?" asked Sheldon.

"Probably not. I thought I have. But probably not." Admitted Penny.

"It has been described that coitus is the mutual showing of feelings to let the other person know that they care about them. I don't understand that concept. You worked your way into our social circle and I do care about you. I don't see why I must engage in coitus to prove that." Said Sheldon.

"Can I let you into a little secret?" asked Penny after a moment.

"Go on." Replied Sheldon.

"Come sit on the bed with me sweetie." Said Penny. Sheldon turned and looked at her, then relented and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know when you said that the first time we met I wanted Leonard?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded.

"You were wrong. You were the first of the two of you that I laid eyes on. Sure, I knew Leonard was there, but…there was something about you. Those beautiful blue eyes of yours took my breath away." Said Penny.

"They're just eyes." Shrugged Sheldon.

"Not to me they're not. No matter how lousy my day has been, no matter how miserable I'm feeling…sometimes I look in your eyes and…everything just seems better somehow." Said Penny.

"I am glad I can bring some peace to your existence." Replied Sheldon softly.

"You do more than that Sheldon. I don't think you realise how much I care about you." She said.

"I care about you too Penny. Just because I don't engage in carnal activities doesn't mean I don't." said Sheldon.

"Just knowing you care about me makes me feel better somehow." Said Penny with a soft smile.

"Why would you even doubt it? Do you think I would allow you to enter the apartment without knocking, to play as a partner on halo, to allow you to consistently turn up whenever food is present in our apartment, all that if I didn't care?" asked Sheldon.

"I think I've misjudged you Sheldon. I thought because you didn't want sex with me that you didn't like me. I realise now just how much you do. It's late and we should get some sleep. I'd really like it if you'd consider letting me cuddle you." Said Penny hopefully.

"I believe that is a sufficient compromise." Said Sheldon after a moments thought.

"You mean that Sheldon? You're not going to shout Bazinga and go to sleep on the floor?" asked Penny. Sheldon stayed silent, getting to his feet he made his way round to the bed. He laid down on the bed and gestured for Penny to move closer. Gently she eased herself up next to him and smiled when his tentative arm wrapped round her, holding her close.

"Aww sweetie, this is nice." She grinned.

"We must not make a habit of this." Said Sheldon.

"Oh heaven forbid!" giggled Penny.

"This is a nice hotel room." Said Sheldon.

"Do we have to go tomorrow? Why can't we just stay here now that we're at a stage where we can cuddle?" asked Penny.

"I suppose I would not be averse to such a suggestion." Said Sheldon.

"Goodnight sweetie." Smiled Penny resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Penny." He replied. There was silence for a moment.

"Penny!" he cried suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Penny lifting her head to look at him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he asked glaring at her.

"What? I didn't do anything, my hands are tucked over my tummy, I'm not touching you!" cried Penny defensively.

"Not that. Your hair. You changed your shampoo!" cried Sheldon.

"Oh for god sake!" cried Penny rolling her eyes and laying her head back down.

"Green Apple was the shampoo you're supposed to use, I smell something peach!" said Sheldon.

"It was on sale!" muttered Penny.

"But I like Green Apple!" replied Sheldon. Penny giggled and lifted her head to look at him.

"Are you saying I can only use that because that's the shampoo you like me to use?" she smiled.

"Stop with this peach nonsense Penny!" he said looking at her.

"Aww sweetie. I kinda like you have a favourite shampoo. I promise next time I go shopping I'll buy some Green Apple shampoo. I'll use it just for you Moonpie." She smiled laying her head back down.

"Penny?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked yawning.

"Only Meemaw can call me Moonpie!" he replied.

"Goodnight Moonpie." Penny smiled ignoring his comment.


	15. Cuddles and nicknames

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

Penny stirred and glanced up to see Sheldon with his hand against the headboard.

"I know it's only 9 am Penny but I need to use the bathroom and you're laying on my other arm." Whispered Sheldon.

"Oh sorry sweetie." Said Penny sitting up a little so Sheldon could free himself and head to the bathroom. Sheldon soon returned.

"I trust you had a sufficient REM sleep?" asked Sheldon.

"I slept right through the night. I'll have to sleep cuddled up to you more often Sheldon." She grinned.

"Penny, I told you, we can't make a habit of this!" said Sheldon.

"Why not? We've got a whole week together. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have a great night sleep too? Remember I can tell when you're lying Sheldon!" smiled Penny.

"My sufficient REM sleep does mean we can cuddle up like a married couple every night." Said Sheldon. He pulled his suitcase up onto the bed.

"Aww Sheldon don't get dressed! I don't want to sleep in without you!" whined Penny.

"Penny, despite your need to sleep in until 11.00 am, I am not a late sleeper." Said Sheldon.

"Live a little. Come on sweetie." Said Penny holding her arm out. She did her best pout.

"Fine. But if you start trying to engage me in coitus again I'm leaving the hotel!" said Sheldon.

"I promise I'll go straight to sleep." Smiled Penny. Sheldon reluctantly got into bed and Penny rested her head on his chest.

"I can hear your heart beating." She smiled.

"When you can't hear it beating is when you need to worry." Replied Sheldon.

"Aww don't say that sweetie, it's creepy. Waking up with a corpse would freak me out." Said Penny.

"Oh never mind that I died, as long as you didn't have to wake up with the corpse!" said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Well I can't cuddle a corpse now can I?" she smiled.

"I am fairly certain you have no necrophiliac tendencies." He replied.

"Actually, I DO have a high sex drive." Grinned Penny.

"That's nymphomaniac. Necrophiliac is someone who has sex with corpses." Explained Sheldon.

"Oh. Well sweetie, I can definitely confirm I've never screwed a daed guy." Said Penny.

"Your crude language is priceless." Said Sheldon.

"Sarcasm?" asked Penny.

"Affirmative." He replied.

"Look at us. Laying in bed cuddled up together. How come we don't do this when we're at home?" asked Penny.

"Usually because Leonard is trying to engage you in a mutual interest of coitus." Said Sheldon.

"True. I think he outdoes even _my_ interest." Said Penny.

"Anyway, how uncool would you look?" asked Sheldon. Penny lifted her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well I'm not the coolest guy around. Imagine what the rest of our social group would say." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you are an amazing guy. If you would allow me to cuddle you more often I would do it whenever I wanted, regardless of what they said." She assured him.

"Penny, we have to face it, everyone is different on vacation. I mean look at us, we're sharing a bed, if you stepped one foot in my room I would give you a strike!" said Sheldon.

"If you want you can strike my ass." Grinned Penny.

"Penny!" he warned.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie, I'll go back to sleep. As long as you're here I don't care." Smiled Penny resting her head back down on his chest. There was a moment of silence.

"Don't you ever consider getting your hair cut?" asked Sheldon.

"I haven't really thought about it sweetie." Mumbled Penny as she closed her eyes to return to sleep.

"You'd look nice with shorter hair. It wouldn't look so tangled and out of control." Said Sheldon. Gently he ran his hand through her hair. Penny giggled.

"Whatcha doin Moonpie?" she asked.

"Sorry." Said Sheldon pulling his hand away.

"Did I say stop? It was nice." Said Penny. Sheldon ran his hand through it again.

"Perhaps I was wrong. You have good hair quality. One thing would make it better…" said Sheldon.

"I told you, I'm buying some Green Apple shampoo." Smiled Penny.

"Peach indeed. What a hippy you've become." Sighed Sheldon.

"Shush sweetie. Penny needs her sleep." Smiled Penny with a yawn. With the gentle massage of her head from Sheldons hand, Penny soon fell fast asleep again. Sheldon yawned and fell asleep himself. It was nearly midday and Penny was the first to reawaken. She shifted her head and glanced up at Sheldon with a smile.

"Sweetie?" she whispered softly. Sheldon stirred.

"It's nearly midday. We should try and get on with the day or we'll waste the whole time in bed." She smiled.

"Nearly midday? Look what you've done to me Penny!" cried Sheldon in shock.

"Oh, like I really had to twist your arm Moonpie?" she grinned.

"Only Meemaw can call me that! Oh what's the point?" sighed Sheldon.

"Exactly Moonpie. Accept defeat like a man." Smiled Penny.

"If you must insist on a nickname for me why can't you choose something yourself?" asked Sheldon.

"Really? You'd let me do that?" asked Penny in surprise.

"Sure. Anything has got to be better than you stealing my Meemaws term of endearment." Replied Sheldon.

"I've got it. Cuddles." Grinned Penny.

"You say that once more and you can pack your bags and go home!" said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Alright. Let me think." Said Penny. There was a pause.

"I've got it! I'll call you Coitus! Let's face it, it's the nearest you'll let me get to it with you!" smirked Penny poking her tongue out at his unimpressed facial response.

"I could call you Prom, short for promiscuous!" smirked Sheldon.

"I wouldn't be promiscuous if I had you, Coitus!" smirked Penny.

"I'm not quite sure how to process this conversation." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sure your genius mind will figure it out. Coitus." Smirked Penny.


	16. Sheldon wants to leave

Penny climbed out of the bed and stretched.

"Who's going to shower first?" she asked turning to Sheldon.

"I believe it's polite to let the lady go first." Said Sheldon.

"Thank you sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"But since there aren't any ladies here I guess you can go." Shrugged Sheldon.

"You cheeky…" said Penny grabbing a pillow and pressing it down on him.

"Penny, stop this silly nonsense!" said Sheldon. Penny giggled and pulled the pillow off him.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Penny.

"Well I have some science events to attend. Perhaps you would care to check out some local malls?" suggested Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie, I thought we could do something together. Hey, let's go to the beach! It's not far from here!" said Penny.

"Penny, I don't intend on spending the vacation laying on the beach until melanomas develop on my skin." Said Sheldon.

"We could swim in the sea? C'mon sweetie, have some fun for a change." Said Penny.

"What you see as fun is different to what I see." Said Sheldon.

"Compromise. We spend the afternoon at the beach, and this evening you can take me to a science event?" suggested Penny.

"I did promise to take you to some classes. Very well Penny." He relented.

"Great, I'll be as quick as I can." Said Penny hurrying to the bathroom.

"That means 2 hours instead of your 3." Muttered Sheldon.

"I heard that!" called Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes at the bathroom and climbed out of the bed.

"Hey sweetie?" called Penny.

"Yeah?" asked Sheldon. He paced to the bathroom and yelped as a hand pulled him in.

"I had a much better idea." Said Penny.

"Good lord, you're naked! Not _this_ again!" cried Sheldon.

"I just thought we could shower together to save time." Shrugged Penny. She climbed over the edge of the bathtub and pulled him in with her.

"Penny, I'm still dressed!" cried Sheldon as his pajamas started to get wet.

"Mmm. I guess I shall have to undress you." Smirked Penny.

"I am quite capable of removing my robe myself!" replied Sheldon pulling it off.

"Hands up sweetie." Smiled Penny as she pulled at his pajama top. Lifting it over his head Penny paused.

"Alright sweetie. Now for your bottoms." She smiled pulling at them.

"Penny!" cried Sheldon as he soon found himself standing in just a pair of underwear.

"Mmm white undies. Nice choice. They're going transparent sweetie." Grinned Penny.

"Fine, you've seen my penis, big laugh, let's get on with the shower and try and be mature adults shall we?" he asked.

"Oh I can be adult alright Sheldon." Grinned Penny. Before he could react she pushed him against the wall and groped him gently.

"Penny!" he cried in shock.

"What's the matter Coitus?" she grinned.

"You're holding my…you're…Penny this is not acceptable behaviour!" said Sheldon.

"It's your fault for wearing white underwear. You can't tease me with a present and expect me not to want to have a feel." Grinned Penny.

"Penny, please…" said Sheldon.

"Please what sweetie?" smiled Penny leaning forward uncomfortably close to him.

"Penny…" started Sheldon before his speech turned to a gasp as Penny lightly rubbed her hand over him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to continue?" asked Penny. Sheldon stayed silent.

"Your loss." Muttered Penny letting him go. Sheldon stumbled sideways across the tub and turned to face away from her and let out a deep sigh.

"Sweetie, now you're just teasing me with that fine ass of yours." Grinned Penny.

"I can't handle this! I'm going home! I don't want to go on vacation anymore!" cried Sheldon climbing out of the bathtub. Penny giggled and started on her shower as Sheldon raced out of the bathroom. Finishing her shower alone, Penny soon emerged from the bathroom, one towel wrapped round her and another around her head while her hair dried. She stopped suddenly.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm going." Replied Sheldon putting the last of his things in his suitcase.

"Sheldon, no! I was only having some fun! Don't go!" pleaded Penny.

"It might be fun for you Penny but it's not fun for me and since I can't seem to spend five minutes with you without you attempting to instigate coitus I fail to see any other option." Stated Sheldon.

"Sheldon, please, don't leave me here all by myself, this is supposed to be _our_ vacation. I didn't mean to upset you, I'd never intentionally do that, I was just teasing." Said Penny.

"You don't think I've had enough teasing during my lifetime already?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, stop packing, I won't let you go!" cried Penny.

"I fail to see how you can stop me." Said Sheldon.

"What do you want me to do Sheldon? Just tell me and I'll do it. Just don't go. Please?" she asked.

"I just wanted a bit of time away to recharge the proverbial batteries as the saying goes. You've ruined that for me with your flirting and your inappropriate actions." Said Sheldon. Penny hurried over to the door.

"I'm not moving Sheldon. Unless you intend to climb out of the window you're not leaving." Penny said firmly.

"Penny, I will leave, even if I have to barge my way past you." Said Sheldon. Penny scoffed.

"Sheldon, be realistic. I would go all Nebraska on your ass and you know it. Look, can't we talk about this? I really don't want you to go Sheldon." She said pleadingly.


	17. Confiding

**A/N Thank you to everyone for reviewing the stories. I was interested to hear your viewpoints on Penny pushing Sheldon. It didn't even occur to me when I was writing that it could come across as Penny almost bullying Sheldon for her own sexual needs. I must stress clearly that I do not condone bullying, either man to woman or woman to man, in a sexual relationship.**

**The way I thought about it when I wrote it was just promiscuous Penny doing that because that's what she's used to doing with all the other men. Kurt, Leonard, the guys leaving her apartment the morning after, she's been somewhat of a sexually outgoing character, in that she acts like the sexual outgoing person, but that she may not realise that was not appropriate with someone like Sheldon because that's how she acts with every other male she's been intimate with. She's offered sex, they've taken it, and that's how her life has evolved. It's interesting to think about it from another viewpoint.**

**For those of you thinking what it would be like the other way round, thinking about it you're absolutely right, if Sheldon wanted sex and Penny didn't then it would be seen as Sheldon being a "guy" and hounding her for sex. Just because it's the other way round doesn't make it alright, Sheldon could be seen as the victim if it was viewed in that way. It's not how I intended it to sound when I wrote it, but again thanks to everyone for sharing your thoughts on how you understand my writing to come across.**

**For those of you thinking Sheldon may have issues with intimacy, this chapter allows him to finally open up to an apologetic Penny…**

Sheldon slumped onto the bed.

"You don't understand Penny." He whispered.

"Talk to me." Said Penny. She hurried over to the bed and sat next to him. He glanced up at her.

"Do you know what it's like to be different your whole life Penny? I didn't choose to have my germ phobia. I didn't choose to be against coitus. I didn't choose to be…me." He whispered softly. Penny felt her heart break at that very moment.

"Do you feel like you could confide in me? If I haven't completely destroyed your trust in me with my stupid libido." Said Penny. There was a pause.

"I've never been like everyone else Penny. I mean take you for example. If it was any other male in the entire species they'd have spent most of this vacation in bed giving you everything you've asked from me. Yet me…I'm different." Said Sheldon.

"You know Sheldon, you have a good point. You're not like anyone else. I suppose I see it as a challenge. But I've hurt you, I can see that. I just hope that in time you'll forgive me." Said Penny.

"Maybe by opening up to you…you'll realise why I can't cope when you make those advances?" asked Sheldon.

"Can I just say one thing to you?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded.

"I've not been like this just to tease you, or to make fun of you. The truth is Sheldon…I'm falling for you. I know you probably don't want to hear that, and the very idea of being someone in that way probably terrifies you. But you see Sheldon…every guy I've been with, it's always been based on sex. I've never had the chance of a relationship based on anything else. Maybe it's because guys see me as pretty. Maybe it's because they see me as a good time. I guess I don't really know how to act when faced with…how I feel." Shrugged Penny. There was a silence. Sheldon coughed uncomfortably.

"Thank you for confiding in me Penny. It's nice to know that you weren't just teasing me. I guess in some way we both have issues with coitus. Just different issues." Said Sheldon.

"Can I ask why you don't like it? Is it the germs? Do you not like the intimacy?" asked Penny softly.

"I've always been in control of everything. There's very little in science that I can't master. But with coitus…It's different. Oh, maybe I should just shut up." Sighed Sheldon.

"NO!" shouted Penny, causing Sheldon to startle away slightly.

"Sorry sweetie. I just…I want you to confide in me…if you feel you can." Said Penny apologetically.

"I don't like being vulnerable Penny. I don't like having to be reliant on another person emotionally." Said Sheldon. Penny felt tears running down her face.

"Have I said something wrong? Would you be requiring a hot beverage?" asked Sheldon confused.

"God Sheldon. I'm so sorry for the way I've acted. If I'd known you were feeling like this…can I…can I hug you?" she asked. Sheldon stayed silent so Penny tentatively put her arms round him. Sheldon lay rigidly against her for a moment.

"Please don't tell the others what I said." Whispered Sheldon. Penny leaned back.

"I won't betray your confidence Sheldon. I promise you." She said.

"I don't like it when you cry." Said Sheldon softly.

"Yeah. Think of the germs." Said Penny trying her best to smile.

"No. It's not the germs. It's…" Sheldon trailed off. He softly lifted his hand, tracing the tears on her face with his finger.

"I can trust you can't I Penny?" he asked.

"Always sweetie." Whispered Penny.

"Thank you Penny. It means a lot to me to feel I can confide in someone. I'm not used to talking like this. I'm used to bottling everything up, analysing it in my brain…" Sheldon let out a sigh.

"You mean a lot to me Sheldon. You know that don't you?" asked Penny.

"I'm starting to." Replied Sheldon.

"You're such a beautiful man Sheldon. You know that you're different, but to me…different is better. I'd never change you. I'm just so sorry for what I've done. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me I promise I will never ever do anything like that again. I want to be your confidente. I want to be someone you feel you can turn to. That's so much more important to me than sex." Said Penny.

"Are you saying we can't have coitus?" asked Sheldon.

"Bazinga?" queried Penny.

"I'm becoming predictable." Said Sheldon.

"No you're not. I never know what to expect from you Sheldon. I love that. You're a challenge, but in a good way. Maybe it's because for you _life_ is a challenge?" asked Penny. Sheldon let out a gasp.

"You understand. You actually understand." Said Sheldon.

"I'm beginning to. Thank you for confiding in me Sheldon." Said Penny.

"Penny, I want to tell you something." Said Sheldon.

"Go on." Said Penny.

"I know I have my issues but…you really are a beautiful person. I'm not just talking about aesthetically. I mean personality wise. It's why I let you into our social group. Just because I didn't respond favourably to your results doesn't mean you're not. I think it's more my issues that are the problem." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I was wrong. I pushed too hard. I tried to make you do something that just wasn't you. I was totally out of order. I'm just so glad you've found it in yourself to let me into your head a little. You may have intimacy issues but…if you'll let me…I'd like to try and help you with those over time. If you feel I can." Said Penny.

"I don't deserve someone like you." Whispered Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"It's me that doesn't deserve you Sheldon. You're so…I don't know what the word is. I need an IQ of 187." Said Penny.

"Being smart is overrated." Said Sheldon. There was a pause.

"Do you feel it's a burden for you?" asked Penny.

"Oh Penny…where do I begin?" asked Sheldon.


	18. Progress

**A/N I'm glad the last chapter was received well, and don't worry, groping Penny won't make an appearance…not in this chapter anyway! ;)**

"There's a beautiful balcony Sheldon. Would you like to join me?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded and they made their way out.

"Wow. I didn't think the beach was THAT near." Said Penny spotting it in the near distance.

"You should go out and get some sun. That is afterall why you came here is it not?" asked Sheldon.

"Partly. There was another reason though." Said Penny.

"What's that?" asked Sheldon.

"To spend some time with you. How many times do we hang out just the two of us these days? I miss that." Said Penny.

"Well we have the entire week." Said Sheldon.

"I know. So Sheldon…could you answer my question? Do you feel it's a burden being smart?" asked Penny. Sheldon paused for a moment.

"Sometimes it is. I lie aawake at night and sometimes my brain just won't switch off. Sometimes I wish I could be more…normal." He revealed.

"Who defines what's normal Sheldon? Look at the leaps you're making to science! You'll figure out the…oh, what was it again?" she asked.

"Higgs Boson." Replied Sheldon.

"Yes that. You'll figure that out. You'll be standing there, in a big awards dinner, holding up your Nobel Prize in triumph." Smiled Penny.

"Yes, academically I will have reached my peak. But personally…I am still somewhat lacking." Admitted Sheldon.

"Well, you know I can't help you in the science bit. I don't need to either…you'll figure that out yourself without my help. Maybe I can help you in the other area? What sort of thing would you like to be able to do?" asked Penny.

"I wish I could conquer my fear of germs. I wish I could hold someones hand or hug them in thanks without nearly hyperventilating and reaching for the Purell." Said Sheldon.

"Well maybe you're looking at it too much. I tell you what. I'll put my hand here." Said Penny resting it on the edge of the balcony.

"Now when you feel ready…when _you_ feel ready…just place your hand on top of mine. Just for a moment. Don't rub. Don't try and intertwine fingers with me. Just place it on top. Then take it off." Said Penny.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." Said Sheldon. Penny gazed out at the view. Finally she felt Sheldons hand.

"There you go sweetie. You've made progress already." She smiled looking back at him. Sheldon had a satisfied smile on his face. Not a joker smile, or a koala one either. A genuine smile of satisfaction.

"Do I take it off now?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave that up to you." Said Penny looking back out at the view.

"Your hands are soft." He observed after a moment.

"Moisturiser." Replied Penny. There was a small silence.

"Do you think…?" started Sheldon.

"No, I hate thinking." Penny smiled.

"I wish I could stop thinking." Muttered Sheldon.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what did you want to say?" asked Penny.

"Do you think we could…that is to say…could we do this…palm to palm?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled and turned her hand over and Sheldon placed his on top.

"You're doing really well sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"I think if I do small steps it won't seem so overwhelming." Said Sheldon.

"I agree. You know, I have to say…your hands are quite soft too." Smiled Penny.

"Why do you think you run out of your moisturiser so quickly?" asked Sheldon. Penny turned to look at him.

"Thief!" she smiled.

"Bazinga!" he replied.

"Oh Sheldon!" giggled Penny.

"You seriously think I would enter your vortex of entropy you call an apartment just to use your moisturiser?" asked Sheldon.

"Good point. You're not the only one who can be sneaky though Sheldon. Have you noticed anything?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked confused so Penny tilted her head down. Sheldon looked down at their hands.

"You intertwined our fingers." He observed.

"You didn't even notice." Smiled Penny.

"We're actually holding hands." Said Sheldon.

"Are you OK with this sweetie? We can go back to just touching hands if you like?" asked Penny.

"No. That would be a step back. I am strangely comfortable with this." Said Sheldon.

"I'm glad sweetie. I think you've made wonderful progress and we should stop now. Let's do something you really enjoy. I don't want to scare you off from this now do I?" smiled Penny.

"You're being very patient with me Penny." Said Sheldon.

"I want to be. I want to help you, not scare you off like I tried to do before." Said Penny.

"Penny, could you do something for me?" asked Sheldon.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" asked Penny.

"Could you…it's a bit awkward asking but…" Sheldon fell silent.

"Sheldon, whatever it is, just ask. I won't judge you." She smiled.

"Could you explain how to hug properly? Not like a rigid stone which is how I go about hugging on the rare occasions I actually do." Said Sheldon.

"That's a bit of a leap from hand holding Sheldon. Are you sure you are ready for that?" asked Penny cautiously.

"I think so." Said Sheldon. Penny turned and let go of his hand so they were facing each other.

"Alright sweetie. If you're sure you can cope with it. But hey…any time you feel uncomfortable you just say and we'll stop, OK?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded.

"Alright, how do you want to hug? You can do it over my shoulders or around my waist?" asked Penny.

"Which do you prefer?" asked Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"What I prefer doesn't matter. It's what you feel most comfortable with." Said Penny.

"But since the concept behind hugging is to make the person being hugged feel better it would surely dictate that the hug should be to the liking of the person being hugged?" Sheldon queried.

"Alright. We'll go for waist. Slide your arms around my waist and rest your hands gently on my back." Said Penny. Sheldon tentatively followed her guide.

"Now what?" asked Sheldon.

"Now nothing. You're hugging me Sheldon. That's it." Smiled Penny.

"Oh. Well that's not bad atall." Said Sheldon slightly surprised by how easy it was.

"There's a fair bit of distance between us. I thought hugging was supposed to be a close thing?" he queried after a moment.

"Well sometimes. But I want you to get used to this without all the body contact of a close hug. Small steps Sheldon. Slow and steady wins the race." Smiled Penny.


	19. Further progress

There was a long pause. Sheldon let out a short sigh and stepped forward, thus moving closer to her.

"Well you're getting confident aren't you?" smiled Penny.

"I guess I am. Close your eyes." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not falling for that. Last time I did that a guy licked my face. Even I drew the line at that!" said Penny.

"I promise not to lick you. I just want to try something and it will be easier for me if you're not looking directly at me." Said Sheldon.

"Oh…OK…" said Penny looking confused. She closed her eyes and waited. Her eyes sprung open in shock when she felt his lips lightly against his.

"Fascinating." Said Sheldon as he leant back.

"Did that just happen? Did you just instigate a kiss?" asked Penny in disbelief.

"I was curious." Said Sheldon awkwardly.

"Oh. It's just…going from hand holding to a kiss is a pretty big step. I wasn't sure if you'd be ready for that." Said Penny.

"I've made you uncomfortable. Penny, I apologise." Said Sheldon. Penny looked at him. Then smiled. Then giggled. Then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked Sheldon looking confused.

"Sheldon, I've practically tried to have sex with you in the shower, you think I'm uncomfortable you tried a kiss?" she smiled.

"I'm trying to tackle my germ phobia head on." Said Sheldon.

"Don't rush it sweetie. We've got all the time in the world." Said Penny.

"How did you become so patient all of a sudden?" asked Sheldon.

"I think it's important. I want to help you." Said Penny.

"Thank you for understanding Penny." Said Sheldon. He leant forward and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Aww. Sweetie!" smiled Penny, touched at how close he could now comfortably get to her.

"We're wasting the day you know." Mumbled Sheldon.

"This isn't a waste atall sweetie. In the spirit of progress…do you think you'd be OK if I hugged you back?" asked Penny.

"What have we got to lose?" asked Sheldon. Penny slipped her arms around her waist and placed her hands gently on his back.

"Is that nice sweetie?" she asked.

"Actually it is. Thank you Penny. I feel a lot more confident." Said Sheldon.

"I'm glad I could help. So what do you want to do? The beach does like nice." Said Penny.

"I think you should choose what we do, since I have already taken up so much of your time with…whatever you choose to call this." Said Sheldon pulling back from her.

"You haven't taken up my time atall Sheldon. I'm really glad you're making progress. It makes me happy to think I was the one to help you with that aswell." Smiled Penny. They headed inside.

"So can I tempt you to some time on the beach?" asked Penny.

"It strikes me we have not eaten today." Replied Sheldon.

"Oh yes. Well remembered." Said Penny.

"I have an eidetic memory." He reminded her.

"So you keep saying. Alright Sheldon. What colour bottoms was I wearing the day I moved into 4B?" asked Penny.

"You weren't wearing bottoms." Said Sheldon.

"Damn. Thought I'd catch you out with that one." Smiled Penny.

"Like I said. Eidetic memory." Said Sheldon.

"What did I have the last time we ate Chinese food?" asked Penny.

"You had prawn curry with egg fried rice." Said Sheldon.

"Damn you're good." Smiled Penny.

"What did I have?" asked Sheldon.

"Er…fried chicken and chips?" asked Penny.

"Penny, when have you ever known me to eat fried chicken and chips?" asked Sheldon.

"I took a guess. I'm not a genius like you." Smiled Penny.

"You're not dumb either. I wish you would stop insinuating that you are." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not dumb but I'm not smart either. You said something the other day about a formulae and my eyes glazed over before you'd finished your first sentence. I just don't get that stuff." Said Penny.

"That doesn't suggest you are unintelligent Penny. For example, I have no idea about the best way to deal with orders at the Cheesecake factory. You do because that's your job. I know science because it's my job." Said Sheldon.

"You more than know science sweetie. You're an expert Doctor Cooper." She smiled.

"That's how I roll." Shrugged Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Wolowitz tried teaching me some street slang. I should stop listening to him, I don't sound atall credible. What does 'Chillin' wiv ma bitches' mean anyway?" asked Sheldon. Penny laughed.

"It means you're relaxing with female company." Said Penny.

"Oh. So I'm chillin wiv ma bitch right now." Said Sheldon.

"FYI Sheldon…please don't refer to me as a bitch." Smiled Penny.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a derogatory sense!" cried Sheldon.

"Come on MC Sheldor, let's go to the restaurant and get something to eat." Smiled Penny.

"Get my grub on?" he queried. Penny smiled.

"Right on homie!" she smirked as she made for the door.

"Um Penny?" he queried.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're still in your towel from your shower." Said Sheldon.

"Oh crap, so I am!" said Penny.

"I shall go on ahead and grab us a table." Said Sheldon heading to the door. Fifteen minutes later Penny entered the restaurant.

"Sheldon?" she queried.

"Penny. I got us a table." Said Sheldon.

"I barely noticed due to the amount of food on it. Sweetie, you're going to be sick!" said Penny.

"I thought I would open my mind to some different cuisine." Said Sheldon.

"Oh my god. Sheldon. Please tell me you're not eating oysters!" said Penny.

"Are they not a good thing to eat?" asked Sheldon.

"Sweetie, oysters are an…oh, I don't know if I should tell you." Said Penny.

"What?" asked Sheldon.

"Sweetie, they're an aphrodisiac. They make you horny." Smiled Penny.

"Oh. Is that why that woman at the serving table kept winking at me?" he asked.

"That would be why sweetie. I'd better eat some of those for you before you turn into the ladies man." Smiled Penny.


	20. The Oyster aphrodisiac

After eating the food Sheldon excused himself and went back to the room. After a long absence, Penny became concerned and headed back to the room.

"There you are sweetie." Said Penny opening the door and seeing him laying on the bed.

"Penny, I feel strange." Said Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie, bad oyster? Do you want a bucket?" asked Penny.

"Not that kind of strange. Penny, I almost molested one of the staff on the way back here! I don't know what's happening to me!" said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"I told you not to eat the oysters sweetie. They're bad enough for people that actually engage in sex on a regular basis, you'll probably explode!" she laughed.

"Penny, I don't think you understand the nature of my problem. I am very…well…you know!" cried Sheldon.

"Really Sheldon? Just from oysters?" asked Penny.

"Penny, make it stop!" cried Sheldon.

"Ahem. Sheldon, think what you're saying here." Smiled Penny.

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon.

"Well…you want me to make it stop. How do you think someone makes themselves stop wanting sex?" asked Penny.

"Have it?" asked Sheldon. Penny nodded.

"Oh! Oh no!" cried Sheldon.

"Yeah. Although from the looks that lady from the table in the restaurant was giving you, she'd help you out." Smiled Penny.

"Penny, how else can I make it stop? It's really uncomfortable…down there!" said Sheldon.

"Well I guess you'll have to go in the bathroom and…give yourself a hand." Smiled Penny.

"You have a one track mind." Said Sheldon.

"Well how else do you think you're going to deal with it?" asked Penny.

"Alright. Excuse me." Said Sheldon. He got off the bed and groaned.

"Are you alright sweetie?" asked Penny.

"Tight pants." Groaned Sheldon.

"Well take them off then." Said Penny. Sheldon rose his eyebrows.

"Oh for god sake Sheldon, I promised I wouldn't do anything inappropriate, just take your pants off and go take care of yourself." Smiled Penny. Sheldon hurried into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Could you put on some music?" called Sheldon.

"Music? How's that gonna help? You're not gonna tell me you have a weird fetish for jazz instruments are you?" smirked Penny.

"No. I just don't want you to hear me when I'm…you know." Said Sheldon.

"Ah I see. Alright sweetie, I'll put something on." Said Penny. She found a CD of some music and put it on, drowning out the noise Sheldon would soon be making from the bathroom.

"I'll be down on the beach when you're done." Said Penny grabbing a couple of items off the table. She soon found herself on the beach and laid her towel out on the sand.

"Now _this_ is what I want from a vacation." Grinned Penny as she lay down on the towel and let the sun warm her up. Slowly she fell asleep and by the time she'd woke up it was evening. Penny packed up and headed back to the room.

"Oh my god!" cried Penny in shock as she entered the door and came face to…well…butt with a half naked Sheldon asleep on the bed.

"Sheldon? Sheldon please wake up!" pleaded Penny. Sheldon was fast asleep. Penny grabbed the nearby bin and threw it towards him.

"Danger! Danger!" cried Sheldon waking up suddenly.

"No danger sweetie. I just came in and…well…you're not exactly fully dressed." Said Penny.

"Oh good lord!" cried Sheldon pulling the duvet up over him.

"Don't worry, I was a good girl, I didn't look. Well except what I couldn't help seeing when I walked in. I don't know what I expected to see when I came back but it wasn't your butt." Smiled Penny.

"Penny, I'm sorry!" said Sheldon.

"Don't be. You've got a nice butt." Smiled Penny heading into the bathroom.

"You'll be pleased to know the effects of the oysters have gone. I feel much better." Said Sheldon.

"That's good sweetie." Said Penny coming back into the room minus her shirt.

"Penny!" he cried in shock.

"What? I just need a shirt, I'm not trying to seduce you again." Said Penny. Sheldon watched jaw dropped as she made her way to one of her suitcases. She pulled out some chocolate.

"Do you want some sweetie?" she asked coming over to him.

"What?" asked Sheldon.

"Chocolate?" asked Penny holding it out to him.

"No. Not chocolate." Said Sheldon.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Penny.

"I don't know." He replied. He reached out and traced a finger across her bare stomach.

"Sheldon?" she queried in surprise.

"I feel strange. Like how Wolowitz and Koothrapali and Hoftstadter must feel when they see a beautiful woman." Whispered Sheldon.

"Oysters worn off my ass!" smiled Penny.

"You're beautiful." Whispered Sheldon. Penny leant over him.

"Go back to sleep sweetie." She whispered kissing his forehead.

"It's not bedtime." Said Sheldon.

"Shush sweetie. Go to sleep." She smiled. Sheldon laid back down.

"Sing soft Kitty?" he asked.

"You're not sick." Smiled Penny heading to the bathroom with her shirt.

"Do you want your pants?" asked Penny peering round the bathroom door with them in her hand.

"Nah." Muttered Sheldon already starting to get sleepy.

"Nah? You used a grammatically incorrect word. Now I know you're not right." Smiled Penny. The rest of the night Sheldon slept soundly. Penny sat on the bed to keep an eye on him and caught up on her favourite book at the same time. By the time bedtime came Sheldon stirred.

"Hey sweetie. Feeling better?" she asked looking over the top of her book at him from her position laying on her side.

"Penny, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I acted so inappropriately!" cried Sheldon.

"Now you know the power of aphrodisiacs sweetie. Do me a favour…next time you want to try something new…ask me first so I can tell you if you need to avoid it." Smiled Penny.

"I feel so embarrassed. I've never acted like that before." Said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you've got no need to feel embarrassed. You tried something and your body didn't know how to process it. There's no harm done, you slept it off." Said Penny.

"I am never having oysters again!" declared Sheldon.

"I agree with your proposal. You might also want to avoid rum. It's got the pants off me on more than one occasion." Muttered Penny.

"Alcoholic intoxication causes a lowering of sexual inhibitions thus allowing the person to engage in coitus far easier and sooner than they would normally do." Explained Sheldon.

"You know that, yet you just practically tried to come onto me after eating oysters!" giggled Penny.

"I would like to make a rule that we don't discuss this anymore." Said Sheldon.

"Alright sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"What are you reading?" asked Sheldon changing the subject.

"It's a book about a guy who eats oysters and becomes a wild stallion of a man satisfying his roommate all night long." Giggled Penny.

"You're not funny." Said Sheldon turning over to face away from her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I won't mention it again." Laughed Penny.

"Is it a good book?" asked Sheldon turning back over to face her.

"Yes I like it. It's about a girl who…well you probably won't like it, it's a romance novel. The Homo Novus doesn't believe in such things." Smiled Penny. There was a small silence.

"I'm tired of pretending to be Homo Novus." Sheldon said suddenly.

"You want to talk about it sweetie?" asked Penny putting her book down.


	21. Confiding continued

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying patient Penny more than promiscuous Penny from a few chapters ago. This is my fourth chapter today, feeling somewhat inspired. Let's see what the talk provides…**

"It's bedtime. We should go to sleep so as to achieve successful REM sleep." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not tired, and you've already had lots of sleep. Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about anything?" asked Penny. Sheldon sighed.

"I guess I'm just realising how much I've sacrificed in my pursuit of science. I always thought I was doing the right thing. But what if I'm not? What if at the end of it someone else proves the Higgs Boson and steals my Nobel Prize?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't classify yourself by what you might or might not achieve. You're your own person. You're so much more than science." Said Penny.

"I'm grateful for your help in helping to better myself. Hopefully it's not too late. They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Said Sheldon.

"I'll help you for as long as it takes sweetie." Said Penny. Sheldon stared at her and sighed.

"What have I done to deserve you in my life Penny?" he asked.

"You sound a bit fed up sweetie. What's wrong?" asked Penny.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

"Are you not happy with the way your life is going?" asked Penny.

"Do you ever get the feeling you wish you could go back to being a kid and choose a different path for adulthood?" asked Sheldon.

"I can't say this life is working out too successful for me. Let's be honest, I'm a failed actress with a minimum wage waitressing job that I hate. I guess I can see what you mean sweetie." Sighed Penny.

"Great, now I've brought both of us down." Said Sheldon.

"We just need to work out what's not working out for us, work out a way to change it, and then put it into action." Said Penny.

"Well I wish I was more sociable and not so fixated on science. But I'm not even sure if I could do it. Everyone expects me to be the genius scientist." Said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, can I make a presumption?" asked Penny.

"Go on." Said Sheldon.

"I believe you're fed up with science and that you're only doing it because you think you have to, for everyone else's sakes." Said Penny.

"That's exactly how I feel." Replied Sheldon.

"Well that's wrong sweetie. If you don't get enjoyment out of it then you need to do something to change it. Live your life through what you want to do, don't live it through other people." Said Penny.

"Easier said than done Penny. We're talking an entire life change. I'm good at science. It's not like I can get a job playing Halo on the Xbox for a living is it?" asked Sheldon.

"You're good with computers. Maybe you could get a job as a computer technician?" asked Penny.

"We should set up in business together. I can do all the boring nerdy stuff behind the scenes, and you can do the sociable PR bit out the front dealing with customers." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"We could make a fortune. I could use my boobs to get nerdy teenagers to buy unnecessary upgrades from us." Grinned Penny.

"I don't think whoreing yourself out for business is a good career move." Said Sheldon.

"No I suppose not. Mind you, I could make some money doing pole dancing." Smiled Penny.

"Pole dancing is not something where you gain respect though. You would get treated as a sex object because to them that's exactly what you would be. How many of those people do you think would want to know your name or the fact your favourite colour is pink or that you like Hello Kitty?" asked Sheldon.

"How did you know I liked Hello Kitty?" asked Penny.

"Your pajamas. I'm not blind." Said Sheldon.

"You're very perceptive sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"You have lots of pink in your apartment and your laptop is pink, hence why I know your favourite colour is pink. You also like red and blue, hence why they feature highly in your shoe collection." Said Sheldon.

"How do you know what colour my shoes are?" asked Penny.

"I wear them on a weekend." Said Sheldon. Penny burst out laughing.

"Bazinga." He smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life sweetie. You make me laugh. I need that." Smiled Penny.

"I'm glad I can perform a positive impact upon your life." Said Sheldon.

"I think all this talking is tiring me out. I don't even feel like having anything to eat." Said Penny.

"We have only had one meal all day. I'd rather not focus on it either." Said Sheldon.

"No, I think I'll just lay here and go to sleep." Smiled Penny.

"How will you meet your nutritional requirements?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm not feeling that hungry." Said Penny.

"Are you sickening for something?" asked Sheldon.

"Uh oh, he's off!" smiled Penny.

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon.

"You think I'm sick so you're going to run away incase of germs." Smiled Penny.

"I wouldn't abandon you when you're sick. Look at the number of times you've taken care of me when I've been ill." Said Sheldon.

"Of course I have. I'd never leave you when you're ill sweetie." Said Penny.

"Well then. Are you sure you're not sickening for anything?" asked Sheldon.

"I feel fine sweetie, just tired. Maybe it's all the reading I've been doing while you were sleeping. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Said Penny.

"I would feel much better if you would atleast let me bring you something from the restaurant." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Alright sweetie, go get us something to eat. Be quick though or I'll doze off." Smiled Penny.

"Like the Flash, I shall be but a moment." Said Sheldon climbing out of the bed.

"I still don't have my pants on!" cried Sheldon looking down.

"Bathroom." Smiled Penny averting her gaze. Sheldon ran to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Would you care for anything to…" said Sheldon before he stopped as he noticed Penny had fallen asleep. He laid back down on the bed beside her. Gently he stroked some hair from her eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Penny." He whispered.


	22. Sheldon skypes home

The next morning Penny awoke. She prodded Sheldon in the chest.

"Huh?" he mumbled stirring from his REM sleep.

"What are you doing sweetie?" asked Penny in a muffled voice. Sheldon looked down to realise the most shocking sight. He was laying literally on top of Penny.

"Oh good lord!" he cried in shock.

"Comfy sweetie?" asked Penny moving her head so his neck was no longer over her face.

"We didn't…did we?" asked Sheldon.

"Don't ask me, I was asleep. I'm pretty sure I would have woken up sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"I'm still wearing clothes. That's a good sign right?" asked Sheldon.

"Unless you dry humped me." Smiled Penny.

"Dry humped? What does that mean?" asked Sheldon.

"It's when you rub against the other person with your clothes on." Said Penny. She giggled at the look of horror on Sheldons face.

"Sweetie, you probably just shifted over in the night. You're dressed, I'm dressed, I'm sure we would have woken up if anything had occurred." Smiled Penny.

"I am so sorry." Whispered Sheldon.

"I'm not. I'm all warm and cosy." Smiled Penny.

"Yes but this is hardly appropriate bed etiquette." Said Sheldon. Penny blinked.

"There's an etiquette for when you share a bed?" asked Penny.

"Of course. Each person has a side of the bed and they remain on that side for the duration of the sleep." Said Sheldon.

"Well you're definitely on my side. And the night before we cuddled. Your etiquette is destroyed sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"Uh oh." Whispered Sheldon.

"What's wrong?" asked Penny.

"It's 10.00 am. Are you going to punch me in the throat?" asked Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"No sweetie. I woke you up remember, so it doesn't count. Besides, if I wake up all nice and warm like this I won't be so irritable in the mornings." Smiled Penny.

"I hardly think we will be able to be in such a situation at home, we live in two different apartments." Said Sheldon.

"One question does strike me." Said Penny.

"What's that?" asked Sheldon.

"Why are you still lying on me? Do you like lying on me Sheldon?" she grinned. Sheldon turned red in the face and climbed off.

"Now I'm cold. And it's before 11.00 am." Said Penny.

"No! You promised!" cried Sheldon.

"Bazinga!" grinned Penny.

"Hey, get your own word!" cried Sheldon climbing out of the bed.

"Aww sweetie, look at the rain!" sighed Penny noticing it pouring down the window opposite.

"Do you realise we've been here since Sunday, it's now Tuesday and we haven't visited a single class?" asked Sheldon.

"Heaven forbid you should have some fun when you're on vacation sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"How many scientific breakthroughs do you know of that happened with people having fun?" asked Sheldon.

"Well I refuse to get up when it's pouring with rain. I will simply stay here." Said Penny.

"You can't lay in bed all day. What a waste of the day!" said Sheldon.

"Ugh. I should have kept my mouth shut and let you sleep longer." Muttered Penny pulling the duvet back.

"We slept in our day clothes Penny. We didn't even utilise our pajamas. What's happening to us?" asked Sheldon sinking into the chair.

"We're turning into slobs Sheldon. Before you know it, we won't bother to wash, we won't eat or drink, life as we know it will be changed forever." Smiled Penny.

"You don't know how close we are to that very situation. Come along Penny, we must make use of the day." Said Sheldon.

"Who made you the boss of me? This is supposed to be a vacation, I'm not being ordered around!" said Penny.

"I think vacation time should be used to good effect that's all. What's the point of just sitting around doing nothing?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, that's what a vacation is for. Come back to bed." Said Penny. Suddenly she started giggling.

"What's so funny now?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm asking you to climb into bed with me!" laughed Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I have no intention of spending the entire vacation in bed." Said Sheldon.

"I know what we haven't done. Checked in with the guys. They probably think we've murdered each other." Smiled Penny.

"You're right. I shall set up a Skype call post haste." Said Sheldon.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Said Penny making her way to the bathroom. Sheldon powered up the laptop. As Skype loaded the call was accepted and Leonard appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sheldon. Penny hasn't murdered you yet?" asked Leonard.

"That's $10 you owe me." Said Howard off screen.

"No there have been no murders or other illegal activities taking place in this establishment." Said Sheldon.

"So how's things? Been to many classes?" asked Leonard.

"No, none. Penny has proven very distracting to the itinerary I made." Said Sheldon.

"Is she there?" asked Leonard.

"In the shower. Would you like me to go get her for you?" asked Sheldon.

"No Sheldon. You can't burst in on a woman in the shower with a laptop." Said Leonard.

"Penny's in the shower?!" cried Howard.

"Jesus!" cried Leonard as Howard bounded into view and nearly knocked him off the chair.

"Get your ugly mug out of the way Sheldon, where's Penny?" asked Howard impatiently.

"Hello Howard. It's a delight to see you too." Said Sheldon.

"Will you go and sit down?!" cried Leonard shoving Howard away.

"So what's the hotel like?" asked Leonard.

"Oh the room is quite suitable." Said Sheldon.

"What about Pennys room?" asked Leonard.

"We're in the same room." Said Sheldon.

"You mean…together?" asked Leonard.

"They're in the same room? Damnit, why couldn't I have taken her on vacation?" asked Howard off screen.

"Yes we're in the same room, we are sleeping in the same bed, kindly leave your smutty innuendos until this call is concluded." Said Sheldon.

"They're sleeping in the same bed? Sheldon, I hate you!" yelled Howard.

"Sheldon, you hate physical contact. Are you OK sleeping in the same bed?" asked Leonard a little surprised.

"Actually it's proving quite nice. Except this morning I woke up on top of her." Said Sheldon. He pulled a face as Leonard spat coffee over the webcam blurring the picture on the Skype window.


	23. Penny the tease

"Make sure you use the appropriate paper towels or you will cause severe damage to the internal construction of your laptop Leonard." Said Sheldon watching Leonard wiping away the coffee and thus clearing the picture at the same time.

"I'm sorry…I'm confused." Said Leonard.

"That's not surprising. You allow distractions to interfere with your already small concentration span." Said Sheldon.

"How did you…Doctor Sheldon Cooper…end up on top of Penny?" asked Leonard struggling to process what was happening.

"Penny seemed to think I experienced a shift in bodily position during the night." Said Sheldon.

"What does that mean?" asked Leonard.

"I rolled over onto her." Explained Sheldon.

"But you didn't…?" asked Leonard.

"Good lord no! How unhygienic!" said Sheldon.

"Hey, I heard that!" cried Penny coming out of the bathroom door.

"Oh Penny, Leonard is here. I am sure he would enjoy seeing you in your current state of undress." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" hissed Leonard.

"Hi Leonard." Said Penny stepping into view of the camera.

"Hey Penny. Just having a chat with Sheldon there. How's things…going?" asked Leonard looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh you know. Same old thing. Just about to go all Nebraska on Sheldons ass for saying sex with me would be unhygienic." Said Penny throwing a glare in Sheldons direction.

"Hello beautiful!" came a reply. Penny turned her attention back to the camera and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hello Howard." She sighed waiting for the inevitable barrage of dirty comments.

"Howard…your knee…my crotch!" hissed Leonard. Howard moved and Leonard crawled off the chair. Howard sat down.

"May I say how incredibly beautiful you're looking?" grinned Howard.

"Bernadette there?" asked Penny, grinning at the sudden frown on Howards face.

"So…sharing a bed with Sheldon huh?" asked Howard waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Howard, must everything be dirty to you?" sighed Penny.

"Good comeback Penny." Said Sheldon.

"I didn't say you could speak hygiene boy!" said Penny.

"Penny, do you know how many germs are transmitted during the act of coitus? I was entirely fair in my statement." Said Sheldon.

"Shut up!" groaned Penny.

"Come on guys, get a room. Oh I'm sorry, you already have one." Smirked Howard.

"Howard. When I get home, I am going to do something to you that will make it physically impossible for Bernadette to engage you in any kind of intimate act. Understand?" asked Penny.

"Oh come on, you can share a bed with Sheldon…_Sheldon_...but I can't make a dirty comment?" asked Howard in disbelief.

"Howard for your information, Sheldon and I are mature enough to share a bed without there being any kind of awkwardness." Said Penny.

"I notice you conveniently forgot to mention your actions when we first got here." Said Sheldon.

"Do you want me to mount your face?" spat Penny. Sheldon got up in shock and hurried to the kitchen area.

"You can mount my face." Smirked Howard.

"No thank you Howard. I don't know what I might catch." Said Penny sarcastically.

"Yo Leonard, you wanna say goodbye to Penny, Star Wars is almost on." Said Howard. Leonard came back into view.

"Hey Penny, hope to chat with you again soon." He said waving at the camera.

"I'm being ditched for Star Wars? How lovely. Way to make a girl feel special." Said Penny.

"You don't need us. You've got Sheldon to keep you entertained." Smirked Howard.

"You're right. I might go give him a hand…if you know what I mean." Said Penny. She laughed triumphantly at the two jaws dropping to the floor on the camera and ended the call.

"Must you really use such crude language?" asked Sheldon from the kitchen area.

"Anything to wind them up." Replied Penny.

"I am quite capable of preparing breakfast anyway, I don't need a hand." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled at Sheldons naivety and made her way over to grab some clothes.

"What's for breakfast, low fibre cereal?" smiled Penny.

"I feel I will need something from the higher end of the fibre scale. The shock of finding myself where I was this morning coupled with that less than clean conversation will no doubt play havoc with my digestive system." Said Sheldon.

"I love it when you talk dirty sweetie." Smiled Penny making her way back to the bedroom.

"Hello Big Bran." Sighed Sheldon grabbing the cereal box off the counter. Penny soon emerged fully dressed.

"Hey, where's mine?" asked Penny.

"I put the kettle on for coffee, I am a stranger to your breakfast requirements in the morning." Said Sheldon.

"Have to make my own breakfast? How very ungentlemanly of you Sheldon." Smiled Penny.

"If I knew what you partake in of a morning I would have prepared it for you." Sheldon assured her.

"I'm teasing sweetie." Smiled Penny. She perched herself on the edge of the chair and delved into his bowl.

"Excuse me, this isn't a fishing pond you can dip your rod into, this happens to be my cereal!" said Sheldon.

"Come on Sheldon, don't be greedy, sharing is caring!" grinned Penny. Sheldon pulled it out of her reach but lost his grip and watched in shock as the bowl hit the floor spilling the contents on the carpet.

"Oh Sheldon, look at the mess you've made." Grinned Penny.

"You're cleaning that up!" said Sheldon.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" asked Penny.

"I do not believe in those kind of stereotypes Penny. Men and women are equal people. Except in computer games." Said Sheldon.

"Remind me to kick your ass for the umpteenth time when we get home." Said Penny.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up, you're the one who laid claim to my breakfast!" said Sheldon.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed, it's too early." Said Penny standing up.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sheldon grabbing her hand as she went to walk away.

"Ooh macho Sheldon. This is quite exciting." Smiled Penny.

"Clean that up!" he ordered.

"But I haven't got my maids outfit." Said Penny.

"Trust you to make this into some kind of perverted coitus related activity." Sighed Sheldon.

"I'm just teasing. I'll clean it up then I'm going back to bed, OK?" asked Penny.

"You have no intention of doing anything worthwhile with this vacation do you?" asked Sheldon.

"Nope." Said Penny shaking her head as she headed to the kitchen for a cloth.

"Well I'm going out to some Science classes. I do not intend to waste the opportunities this vacation provides." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you need to relax now and again. Get back into bed and have a lie-in. You'll thank me later when you're well rested." Said Penny. Sheldon thought for a moment.

"Half an hour." He stated firmly.

"Half an hour." Penny smiled, knowing full well he would probably be asleep for longer. Penny cleaned up the mess and soon slid in under the duvet.

"Penny, that's my arm you're laying on." Said Sheldon.

"Well it's on my side." Said Penny.

"I still don't understand why people get married to get a lifetime of things with this." Said Sheldon.

"Aww, admit it sweetie, we are like a married couple. We argue but we still love each other." Grinned Penny.

"Social protocol would dictate I do not reveal the level of distaste I feel for you." Muttered Sheldon.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy git Sheldon." Smiled Penny.

"What on earth do you think you're doing now?" asked Sheldon.

"Snuggling up to you. You didn't mind when we did it before." Shrugged Penny.

"Good lord. I've entered hell with no chance of escape." Sighed Sheldon.


	24. Sheldon is sick

Penny stirred and flicked open her eyes and yawned.

"Sheldon? Sheldon, I need the bathroom!" said Penny nudging him. Sheldon stirred.

"Why do you need to inform me of your bathroom requirements?" he asked.

"I have to because you're laying on me again." Said Penny. Sheldon shifted off.

"Are you deliberately pulling me onto you?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah sure. I really love having your big weight on top of me." Said Penny.

"Sarcasm?" asked Sheldon.

"Actually that's not fair, I do kinda like it." Smiled Penny.

"You are an incorrigible vixen." Said Sheldon.

"Charming." Smiled Penny climbing out of the bed.

"What happened to half an hour sweetie? That was three hours ago." Said Penny.

"Oh for god sake, you are playing havoc with my sleep cycles!" cried Sheldon climbing out of the bed.

"Yeah sure, because I had to handcuff you to the bed didn't I?" said Penny heading towards the bathroom.

"Penny, please keep your bathroom time to a minimum, I am experiencing digestive distress." Said Sheldon rubbing his stomach.

"Aww sweetie are you OK?" she asked casting a concerned look at him before she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Sheldon groaned as he sat back on the bed not feeling the best. Penny soon reappeared.

"Are you ill sweetie? Do you want me to call a doctor?" asked Penny.

"I think I may have stomach disease." Stated Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon stop self diagnosing yourself, you have no idea what is wrong with you, you're a Physicist doctor not a medical one." Said Penny rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what I have either, you can't dismiss anything." Said Sheldon.

"I wish I could dismiss this conversation." Muttered Penny.

"Sing me Soft Kitty?" asked Sheldon.

"After you insulted me?" asked Penny.

"I did no such thing!" cried Sheldon.

"You called me an incorrigible vixen!" said Penny.

"That's not an insult, that's a statement of fact. I've never woken up on top of someone before, it's happened with you twice in a row!" said Sheldon.

"Maybe you just like being on top of me and you don't like to admit it." Smiled Penny.

"I would argue with you but I feel the toilet is about to get a thorough vomiting." Said Sheldon hurrying to the bathroom.

"Thanks for saving me the effort of having to satisfy my appetite with food!" said Penny. Sheldon soon reemerged.

"When did I eat what looks like green salad?" asked Sheldon.

"Thank you Sheldon, now I won't want to eat anything the rest of the day either." Said Penny.

"You should force yourself, your body needs nutritional refreshment." Said Sheldon.

"Atleast it'll help my weight go down." Shrugged Penny.

"I don't see why that would be of concern to you, you're not overweight?" said Sheldon looking confused.

"I have a fat stomach." Replied Penny.

"That is preposterous, I am fairly secure in my assumption that you are of a healthy weight, aswell as a healthy body fat percentage." Said Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie, that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Smiled Penny.

"How much do you weigh?" asked Sheldon.

"And now you've ruined it. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to ask a woman her weight?" asked Penny.

"I asked my sister once. She put me in a headlock for twenty minutes." Said Sheldon.

"Women are funny about that sort of thing. It's like when they're asked about their age." Said Penny.

"1990." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry, you think I'm nearly 2000 years old?" asked Penny.

"Good grief Penny, I have an IQ of 187, I was referring to your year of birth." Sighed Sheldon.

"How did you know that?" asked Penny.

"Two reasons. Firstly I checked your drivers licence being of the belief that someone who can willingly drive a motor vehicle with a check engine light illuminated could surely not be of suitable age to obtain an American drivers licence. Secondly…and perhaps most importantly…you celebrated your 22nd birthday last year." Said Sheldon.

"Smartass." Muttered Penny.

"Technically you are correct, since I am smart and my ass is part of me." Said Sheldon.

"Your ass will get my foot up it if you don't hush up." Said Penny.

"I do not believe this situation requires the threat of violence. It does however require another vomiting!" cried Sheldon hurrying back into the bathroom. It was a while before he returned.

"Sweetie, will you let me take you to the hospital? You're clearly not well." Said Penny.

"Contrary to my original diagnosis I believe what I am suffering from is a case of an upset stomach caused by an imbalance of bacteria in my gut." Said Sheldon climbing back into bed.

"Downgraded it from stomach disease then?" asked Penny with a tone of sarcasm.

"Would you get me a juice please?" asked Sheldon. Penny fetched one and handed it to him before perching on the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Sheldon as she lifted his top up.

"I'm checking to see if you have any abdominal pain. Does it hurt when I press?" asked Penny.

"I would be surprised if it did since you're pressing on my lower chest bone. You're clearly not cut out for a career involving the human body." Said Sheldon.

"How about that?" asked Penny pushing down hard on his stomach.

"OW! PENNY!" he yelled.

"Serves you right." Smirked Penny.

"Stop being mean to me." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?" she asked.

"Yes please." Said Sheldon softly.

"Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr." Sang Penny.

"Thank you Penny." He whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie." Penny replied.

"I feel I will be indisposed for the remainder of today, you should go out on the beach or perhaps visit some shops." Suggested Sheldon.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK sweetie? I'm not sure I should leave you by yourself while you're not well." Said Penny.

"I'll be fine Penny. Atleast one of us should attempt to visit a science class." Said Sheldon.

"I guess I could go out for a little while. I'll see you in a little bit." Said Penny. She leant over and kissed his forehead.

"Oh just what I need, more bacteria from you to my forehead." Said Sheldon sarcastically.

"Be thankful I kissed your _forehead_!" replied Penny standing up. She soon left and Sheldon settled down to try and get some sleep.

"Good lord!" he cried climbing out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom again.


	25. A present for sick Sheldon

Penny stood aimlessly looking at a shop window.

"Can I help you dear?" asked the owner stepping outside.

"Oh no. I was just browsing. You have some lovely things." Sighed Penny.

"I only ask because you've been standing therefor ten minutes." Said the lady.

"Have I? I'm sorry, I'm just distracted." Said Penny.

"Relationship troubles?" asked the lady.

"Oh no. You have to be _in_ a relationship before you can have those." Sighed Penny.

"Let me guess. You want a guy and he doesn't want you back?" asked the lady.

"I don't know if he does. He's not the kind of guy to express his feelings. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with my stuff, I'll go." Said Penny.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Incase you haven't noticed, I have no customers. Haven't had any all day. You're the first person I've had to talk to." Smiled the lady.

"I can't understand why people aren't coming here, you really do have some nice stuff." Said Penny.

"It goes like that sometimes. What's your name dear?" she asked.

"Penny." Said Penny.

"My name's Blossom." Said the lady shaking her hand. Penny smiled.

"I used to make Penny Blossoms." She said.

"Ah, I'm sure they were lovely dear. Would you care for a cup of tea? That's if we can make it through the stampede of customers." Joked Blossom.

"Thank you Blossom. It would be nice to have someone to talk to." Sighed Penny. Before she knew it she was sitting at a table in the middle of the shop with a cup of tea in her hand.

"So what's up with this guy of yours?" asked Blossom. Penny couldn't help but smile thinking about him.

"His name's Sheldon." She said softly.

"Penny and Sheldon. It has a nice ring to it." Said Blossom.

"I'd like to think so. I don't know, maybe I'm being silly. Sometimes I feel there's a real connection between us. I just don't know if he thinks about me like that. He's not like most guys. He's…different." Said Penny.

"Is different a bad thing?" asked Blossom.

"No. It just makes it difficult to work out how he feels. He doesn't like talking about feelings. He's shy about that sort of thing I guess." Sighed Penny.

"Well, is there anything that makes you think he might open up to you someday?" asked Blossom.

"Sometimes we have really deep and meaningful chats. Other times…it's like he wishes I wasn't around." Sighed Penny.

"Well Penny…I'd suggest you take it slow. See where it goes." Said Blossom.

"I feel guilty. He's in our hotel room sick and I'm out here enjoying myself. Or atleast trying to." Sighed Penny.

"Did he tell you to go out?" asked Blossom.

"Yes." Replied Penny.

"Then he doesn't want his sickness to ruin your vacation. I'm guessing you are on vacation? You don't seem like you know much around here." Said Blossom.

"Yeah I live in Passadena. Just across the hall from him actually." Said Penny.

"Sometimes guys take a little while to let you know how they feel. Don't give up on him. You may just have something special." Said Blossom.

"Thank you for the advice Blossom. Hey, I'm going to buy Sheldon a present. What have you got?" asked Penny.

"That depends on what sort of thing he's into." Said Blossom. Penny cast a glance around the shop.

"Oh, that corner will definitely have something!" smiled Penny pointing to a comic book section.

"Oh, he likes his comics does he? Well I know something you might like." Said Blossom. She got up and went round the back of the counter and pulled out a comic book.

"A limited edition Flash comic? Oh, he would love that. How much?" asked Penny.

"Gratis." Said Blossom.

"Free? You're selling your stock for free?" questioned Penny.

"No. But if I can have a helping hand in helping two people get together…it's worth it." She smiled.

"Thank you Blossom. This will really mean a lot to him. Do you know he even has a Flash outfit? Once when I was making Penny Blossoms, I gave him some coffee and he had a caffeine rush…he put on the outfit and ran around the room, it was hilarious." Smiled Penny.

"You really care about this guy. I can see it in your eyes." Smiled Blossom.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Smiled Penny.

"I've got something else you can have." Said Blossom. She disappeared for a moment and came back with a Flash model.

"Blossom, I can't accept this, you haven't had a customer all day!" said Penny.

"You will accept it. I'll hear nothing more about it." Smiled Blossom. Penny took the comic book and the Flash model and dropped them into a bag Blossom was holding. Penny took them gratefully and stood drinking the last of her tea.

"Thank you so much for listening. And for these." Said Penny.

"Do you want to swap numbers? I'd love to hear how you and Sheldon get on." Said Blossom.

"I'd love that." Smiled Penny. As numbers were swapped, Penny bid Blossom farewell and left the shop. She stopped off at a couple of shops to get some medicine and some soup and got back to the hotel. She opened the hotel room door and entered.

"Oh hey sweetie." Said Penny as Sheldon emerged from the bathroom.

"I thought you were out for the day?" asked Sheldon.

"Why, have you got a woman in here or something?" she teased.

"No. It's just since I'm ill it seems silly you wasting your time hanging around here." Said Sheldon.

"I got you some medicine and some soup. I thought it might make you feel better." Said Penny.

"Oh Penny. That's very kind of you. Thank you." Said Sheldon.

"I um…got you a present too." Said Penny. She held out the bag to him.

"Penny, you know how I feel about presents." Said Sheldon.

"Just open it." Smiled Penny. Sheldon took the bag and opened it, pulling out the comic book.

"You like it sweetie?" asked Penny turning to put the soup and medicine on the table. She turned round and saw something she never expected to see…an emotional Sheldon.

"Sweetie what'swrong?" she asked alarmed.

"I had this comic as a kid. My brother got in an argument once and he threw it on the fire." Said Sheldon wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" cried Penny. Before he could even put up an argument she had her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you for getting me this Penny." Whispered Sheldon.

"Do you like the model?" asked Penny. Sheldon pulled it out.

"It's wonderful Penny. Thank you so much." Said Sheldon.

"You're worth it sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"I mean it Penny. I don't deserve you." Whispered Sheldon, eyes fixed on the model and comic.

"You deserve me and a whole lot more besides. How about some of that soup? It might make your tummy feel better." Said Penny.

"I thought you would go out and enjoy yourself without me annoying you. Turns out all you've been doing is getting things for me." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you do annoy me. You frustrate me. You make me want to scream. But you know what? I wouldn't change you for the world." Smiled Penny. She leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Penny, you'll catch my bacteria!" said Sheldon.

"I don't care." Smiled Penny resting her head on his shoulder.

"At the very least it's a violation of my personal space. That's a strike." Said Sheldon.

"A strike? After I…" Penny stopped as she saw the grin on his face.

"You little…" said Penny before shoving him, causing him to overbalance and fall onto the bed.

"Penny, I'm not well!" said Sheldon with a smile.

"I'll heat the soup up for you. Git." Smiled Penny.


	26. Penny wants to leave

By the evening, Sheldon was feeling much better. Penny had fallen asleep on the bed and Sheldon was laying next to her reading a book.

"Mmpff…" mumbled Penny turning in her sleep. Her arm landed restlessly against his chest and Sheldon nearly dropped the book in surprise. He glanced over and saw she was still asleep. Fighting his original thought to pull the arm off him, he instead left it where it was and went back to reading his book. A little while later Penny stirred again, this time her head ending up against his stomach. Sheldon rolled his eyes at his restless bed companion.

"Penny, it would be impossible for anyone to get sufficient REM sleep with you." He muttered to himself. Penny stirred.

"Huh?" she mumbled, his voice waking her from her slumber.

"Good evening Penny. I see you have made yourself quite comfortable on me." Said Sheldon. Penny looked up.

"Why didn't you push me off if you didn't like it? I'm a restless sleeper sometimes." Said Penny.

"Admittedly to remove you was my first thought. But since you were soundly asleep I thought it best to leave you." Said Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie." Smiled Penny. She slid back over to her side and sighed.

"How's your tummy?" she asked after a moment.

"Much better thank you Penny. I took some of that medicine you bought me." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon do you realise we have barely eaten again today? What's happening to us?" asked Penny.

"I was wondering the same thing. We still haven't attended any science classes." Said Sheldon.

"Why don't you go to one if you're feeling better?" suggested Penny.

"I would but I didn't want…" Sheldon stopped himself.

"Didn't want what?" asked Penny.

"Didn't want…to leave you by yourself." He whispered softly. Penny glanced up to see a red faced Sheldon trying to focus intently on his book.

"Sweetie, that's so cute." She smiled.

"Alright, enough of the teasing, what are your evening plans?" asked Sheldon putting the book to one side.

"Well I don't know about you…but I thought…maybe sleep?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I am concerned that you are sleeping a considerable amount, are you sickening for something?" he asked.

"No. I just…I don't know…I like sleeping next to you." Shrugged Penny.

"Oh. Well. It's not _entirely_ abhorrent for me." Said Sheldon.

"Oh you liar, you like it too!" cried Penny.

"I do not!" said Sheldon indignantly.

"Why is your eye twitching then?" asked Penny.

"I've got something in it!" said Sheldon, causing it to twitch even more.

"Sheldon, you like sleeping with me, just admit it." Said Penny.

"Never." Said Sheldon defiantly. Penny snaked her arm over his chest.

"Come on Sheldon, admit it…" grinned Penny.

"Kindly remove your arm." Said Sheldon.

"You want to go to sleep don't you Sheldon?" she grinned.

"I have been ill, any requirement to sleep is entirely justified and nothing to do with your close proximity." Said Sheldon.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss out on valuable sleep." Grinned Penny. She rested her head against his side.

"Maybe a small sleep wouldn't be out of the question…" said Sheldon, earning a giggle from Penny.

"This is ridiculous, you're turning me into a slob!" cried Sheldon.

"Yeah, I'm entirely pinning you to the bed entirely against your will with my one arm lad lightly over your chest." Said Penny.

"Sarcasm?" queried Sheldon.

"Yep." Smiled Penny.

"You are an infuriating creature!" said Sheldon.

"Yeah but you like me." Smiled Penny.

"The jury is still out on that." Said Sheldon.

"So you would sleep with just anyone in your bed?" asked Penny.

"Absolutely not!" said Sheldon.

"So why are you so acceptable of me?" smiled Penny. There was a long pause.

"I refuse to answer that question." Said Sheldon.

"You know the answer. You like sleeping next to me. You are just too stubborn to admit it." Smiled Penny.

"What do I have to do to make you be quiet?" asked Sheldon.

"Just admit it." Said Penny. Sheldon sighed.

"Fine, I admit it. I like sharing a bed with you. I enjoy the close contact that would normally drive me towards hyperventilation. Happy now?" asked Sheldon. Penny lifted her head.

"That means a lot to me Sheldon." She said softly.

"Your hair is obstructing your visual area." Said Sheldon moving it with his finger. Penny bit her lip having his hand so close to her in such a tender way.

"Kiss me Sheldon." She whispered. Sheldon looked at her awkwardly. She shifted further up bring her face closer to his.

"Please?" she whispered.

"I…I can't." said Sheldon. Penny dropped her head.

"I'm going." Said Penny firmly as she climbed off the bed.

"Going out?" asked Sheldon.

"No, going home. I can't do this anymore Sheldon. You know how I feel about you. I've made it obvious on more than one occasion. I still don't know whether you'll ever be able to feel that way about me. I can't do this Sheldon. It's breaking my heart." Said Penny, tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Penny, I don't want you to go!" said Sheldon sitting up alarmed.

"I have no choice. I'm sorry Sheldon. I can't do this anymore." She said. More tears escaped.

"Shall I get you a hot beverage?" asked Sheldon.

"God Sheldon, no, I don't want a hot beverage!" said Penny before bursting into tears as she started to grab her things.

"Penny, please don't leave. Not like this." Said Sheldon.

"I have to get out of here. I can't do this." Sobbed Penny.

"Penny, don't cry." Said Sheldon.

"Why? You frightened I might put bacteria into the air?" sobbed Penny.

"No. I don't like to see you cry." Said Sheldon softly.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I've tried to be patient. I've tried so hard. I just can't do it anymore. I don't feel like you're ever going to be in a place where you can tell me your feelings…that's if you even have any…how would anyone know, you never tell anyone. I'm sorry Sheldon. You may be a Homo Novus but I'm a normal Homo Sapian and I can't cope with this." Sobbed Penny.

"Penny, please don't go…" said Sheldon.

"I have to Sheldon. I'm sorry." Said Penny wiping her face.


	27. Will she go?

Sheldon sat silently as Penny gathered the rest of her stuff.

"I'm packed." She whispered softly. She turned and was greeted by a blank stare.

"Enjoy the rest of your vacation Sheldon." She said softly. Sheldon just sat staring at her.

"Goodbye Sheldon." Said Penny. He didn't respond, so she pulled her bags behind her and was out of the hotel room, leaving Sheldon staring blankly at the door as it closed. A few minutes passed and Sheldons phone went off. He glanced at the screen.

_I'm sorry for everything Sheldon. Penny. X_

Sheldon sighed and placed the phone back on the bedside table. He climbed off the bed and made his way to the window. He glanced down to see Penny waiting for her taxi. As she glanced up, he waved softly at the glass. Penny dropped her head without responding. He could see her tapping away on her phone and he moved to the cabinet to get his phone.

_Don't do that. This is hard enough as it is. Penny. X_

Sheldon made his way back to the window and looked out at her, tapping away his reply.

_Do what? Doctor Sheldon Cooper._ Penny glanced up again and stared at him for a moment before writing a reply.

_Don't look so sad. You've already made me cry once. Stop it damnit. Penny. X_

Sheldon tapped out a reply.

_I didn't ask you to go. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny sighed and typed out another reply.

_You didn't stop me. Maybe that's for the best. Penny. X_

Sheldon shook his head and typed another reply.

_You don't get it Penny. I'm trying to change for you. I've shared a bed with you. I've cuddled with you. I've let you hug me. I've even let you kiss me. So kindly do not accuse me of such a wrongful accusation as not caring about you. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Sheldon turned and paced away from the window, he didn't want to see what response she would make to his text, but he knew within himself he had to say it. His phone went off, and he threw the phone on the bed. He couldn't bring himself to read her response. He turned his attention to what he could have to eat as his stomach now felt better. He looked at the remainder of the soup she had purchased for him earlier. He let out a sigh. He glanced over at the phone and then turned his attention to the bathroom.

"Atleast I can have a shower." He muttered to himself. By the time he had got out of the shower he glanced over at his phone and picked it up. He rolled his eyes at the number of new messages.

_What are you trying to say Sheldon? Penny. X_

_Sheldon, please answer me. Penny. X_

_Sheldon I need to know what you meant. Penny. X_

_Sheldon, please don't be angry with me. Penny. X_

_I don't know what to do. Should I stay? Should I go? I need you to tell me. Penny. X_

_Please Sheldon, let me know what to do. Penny. X_

_Sheldon, I'm not one to beg, but I will right now. I need you to tell me what to do. Penny. X_

_I guess you don't want to talk to me. I wasn't trying to upset you. That's the last thing I wanted. That's why I thought I had to go. I was upsetting you telling you how I felt, and upsetting myself by not acting on it. Penny. X_

_It's raining, I'm sitting here getting wet, and I so wish I had you to hold me. Penny. X_

_Sheldon, please tell me I haven't ruined everything between us. I don't know what I should do. Penny. X_

"Penny…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" came the reply. Sheldon spun round to see a drenched Penny standing in the doorway.

"You didn't go." He said softly.

"Sheldon, I don't know what to do. My heart is breaking here. Please tell me what I have to do." Said Penny in an unusual tone, almost like she was begging for advice.

"Penny, I believe you need to get out of those wet clothes. Then I believe you need to join me for some dinner. Then I believe we should go to bed. Together." Said Sheldon. Penny was taken back by how simple he made it sound.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Maybe a small kiss on the cheek. But only small. And only when you are out of those wet clothes." Said Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon!" squealed Penny. She ran across the room and threw her arms around him kissing him several times on the cheek.

"Penny, I clearly stated the kiss was to be undertaken _after_ you had removed the wet clothes." Said Sheldon trying to sound annoyed.

"Shut up Moonpie." She smiled holding him closer.

"I take it given our current situation we will be requiring a relationship agreement?" asked Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"That's my moonpie." She grinned.

"Only Meemaw can call me that!" said Sheldon.

"Can I have two words?" asked Penny.

"Those being what?" asked Sheldon curiously.

"My Sheldon." Said Penny.

"You make me sound like aircraft baggage." Said Sheldon unimpressed.

"Sheldon, I don't care what I have to call you. As long as I have you." Said Penny.

"As do the flu virus's that will be attaching themselves to both of us if you don't get out of those wet clothes." Said Sheldon. Penny squealed as Sheldon placed an arm round her waist and lifted her clean off her feet.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Putting you in the shower, since you seem reluctant to do so of your own accord." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, being in the bathroom when a lady is taking a shower is hardly gentlemanly is it?" asked Penny fighting to keep a straight face.

"Penny, I am not sure how you can claim yourself to be a 'lady' given some of your actions since we have arrived at this hotel." Said Sheldon as he made his way into the bathroom.

"It was worth it for this. Sheldon, you really care about me?" she asked.

"Penny, if I didn't, you would have accumulated about eighty strikes." Said Sheldon.

"For you Sheldon, I'd take every single one." Smiled Penny.

"I must confess I like seeing that smile. Tears do not suit your face and I do not wish to see them again." Said Sheldon.

"Is that going in the relationship agreement?" smirked Penny.

"I haven't started writing it yet, don't push it!" warned Sheldon.

"Can I just say one thing before I have my shower?" asked Penny.

"Go on." Said Sheldon.

"Thank you for accepting me into your heart. I know it's not easy for you. But I'll never hurt you Sheldon. I promise." Said Penny. Sheldon lifted her over the edge of the bath tub and exited.

"So what, I just come out naked?" asked Penny.

"I'm getting your clothes, which given the lack of organisational structure with your packing will no doubt take several weeks." Sheldon called back.

"Just bring the cases in here. Don't forget the red one with my underwear in." smiled Penny.

"I thought I was to be your boyfriend not your bus boy." Said Sheldon dragging them into the bathroom. Penny fell silent against the shower wall.

"What's wrong?" asked Sheldon observing her unnatural silence with curiosity.

"You classed yourself as my boyfriend." Said Penny.

"I thought that was the title to which you wished me to be known?" asked Sheldon.

"It is. I just wasn't expecting you to say it so freely." Said Penny.

"Penny, I have tried to deal with things slowly and you nearly left me. I'm not taking that risk again." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed.

"I'll never leave you…boyfriend." She smiled.

"Yes alright, let's not get too attached to that, I haven't drawn up the relationship agreement yet." Said Sheldon trying to hold on to the last of his ever decreasing self in a sea of Penny.

"Well out you go Sheldon." Said Penny.

"You don't require assistance with your unpacking?" asked Sheldon.

"I require privacy." Said Penny.

"That's a first given the events of our vacation so far." Said Sheldon.

"That was when I was trying to get you. Now I have you. So I don't have to be such a…promiscuous slut." Said Penny.

"Penny, if I hear you refer to yourself in such derogatory terms once more I will…" started Sheldon.

"You'll what?" asked Penny.

"I'll…I'll…damn you!" hissed Sheldon.

"You don't know what you'll do! Finally, I've made Doctor Sheldon Cooper speechless!" said Penny.

"I blame your unfortunate choice of shirt colour." Said Sheldon. Penny looked down and saw her white, or rather transparent, shirt.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen them before. Now out you go Sheldon. Go get that relationship agreement drawn up." Smiled Penny. Sheldon paced out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"My mother was wrong. I _am_ crazy." Muttered Sheldon.


	28. The Relationship Agreement

Penny yawned as she emerged from the bathroom. Sheldon had fallen into a light doze on the bed. She reached over and grabbed the notebook from him. She read it and then swatted him on the face.

"Danger! Danger!" he cried waking up suddenly.

"You're damn right there's danger. What's this about me making you spaghetti with hot dogs _every night_?" asked Penny.

"I like spaghetti with hot dogs." Shrugged Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you can't have them _every_ night." Smiled Penny.

"Compromise. Six nights." Said Sheldon.

"We'll come back to that bit. And I'd like to draw your attention to clause 14. At Sheldons request, Penny will drive him to any and all events. What, being your part time chauffeur wasn't enough, now it's full time and in writing?" she asked.

"It's only a first draft." Said Sheldon.

"What about clause 17? I will clean my apartment _every_ day?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I cannot tolerate that swirling vortex of entropy!" said Sheldon.

"I want to make amendments before you do the second draft. I don't see _anything_ that works in my favour here." Said Penny.

"That's not true, what about clause 22?" asked Sheldon. Penny went back and reread it.

"Oh yes. Should Penny have to work an increased duration shift at the Cheesecake factory, she will bring food home with her. Wow, that's so nice of you." Said Penny.

"Sarcasm? Anyway, I don't think you're thinking about it right. I'm suggesting I change my eating times so that we can eat together in such situations." Said Sheldon.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Oh and Sheldon? Pretty sure Clause 24 is illegal." Said Penny.

"What's the point of working at a food factory if you can't steal products?" asked Sheldon.

"Listen to yourself, you're turning into a criminal mastermind. I always said you were one lab accident away from being a super villain." Smiled Penny.

"Did you read Clause 52?" asked Sheldon. Penny turned the page over.

"Oh for god sake, there's a whole second page!" cried Penny.

"Penny, we must be thorough in this agreement." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, this is stupid. I'm not even sure I want a relationship agreement." Said Penny. Sheldon gasped in shock.

"You take that back!" said Sheldon.

"No. I'm serious Sheldon. Why does everything have to be written down? If I take you somewhere I want it to be because I want to take you there, and I want to spend time with you, not because of Clause 19." Said Penny.

"Clause 14." He corrected.

"Oh yes. Silly me. Clause 19 is the one that states I will only use Green Apple shampoo." Said Penny.

"I'm just keeping you on track, if I let you go off on a tangent you'll end up with some exotic fruit smell." Said Sheldon.

"Don't you think…and this is shocking I know…that the smell of my hair should be _my_ choice?" asked Penny.

"But you don't smell your hair. I like the smell of Green Apple." Said Sheldon. Penny grimaced.

"This is what I hate about you. You're too damn cute to argue with." Said Penny. Sheldon smirked at her and placed his hands behind his head looking smug.

"Oh wipe that smug look off your face!" smiled Penny.

"Am I to take it you are unsatisfied with the relationship agreement first draft?" asked Sheldon.

"Can't we atleast _try_ without the agreement? Be spontaneous." Said Penny.

"Sure. Maybe when I do my equations I can do without the formulae." Said Sheldon.

"Fine, I'm going to draw up my own agreement. Clause 1, Sheldon can't have a relationship agreement." Said Penny.

"There is a simple compromise here. We could write the agreement _together_." Said Sheldon. Penny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright. That would work. But sweetie, I must put my foot down about the spaghetti and hot dogs, if you had them every night you would get ill." Said Penny.

"Concern for my health noted." Said Sheldon.

"All this took of food is making me hungry. We should get something to eat." Said Penny.

"Let's get room service and work on the agreement." Said Sheldon.

"You just don't want me to get dressed. Big old perv." Smirked Penny.

"On the contrary, your state of undress will need to be rectified." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon…we're together. You _can_ see me naked you know." Said Penny.

"I've seen you naked many times. The relationship does not change that parameter." Said Sheldon.

"What do you mean many times? Apart from this vacation you've only seen me once." Said Penny.

"Remember March 19th of last year? I went out onto the roof to get some fresh air and you were engaging in an al fresco situation with a male companion." Said Sheldon.

"I _knew_ someone ran back down the stairs!" cried Penny.

"I assure you I did not watch for long. I am not a voyeuristic individual." Said Sheldon.

"How long?" asked Penny.

"I don't remember." Said Sheldon.

"Your eye is twitching. Don't give me that, you have a photographic memory." Said Penny.

"Eidetic." He corrected.

"Whatever. How long were you perving on me?" asked Penny.

"Only a few minutes." Said Sheldon.

"_Minutes_?" cried Penny.

"Did I say minutes? I meant seconds." Said Sheldon.

"Your eye is twitching again. Wow, Doctor Cooper the homo novus is a big old voyeuristic perv." Smiled Penny.

"I would be lying if I said it was not a pleasing sight." He admitted.

"So what was it you liked? Was it me naked or the sex?" asked Penny curiously.

"Both. I think I could see myself engaging in coitus at some point." He admitted. Penny leant over the bed closer to him.

"Really Sheldon?" she asked biting her lip.

"In the future Penny. In the meantime…we have an agreement and food to deal with." Said Sheldon.

"Of course we do. " sighed Penny disappointed.

"Penny, I smell shampoo and it isn't Green Apple." Said Sheldon.

"I haven't got any Green Apple with me. I have to wash my hair with something!" said Penny rolling her eyes. Sometimes he could be so frustrating.


	29. Naked on the bed

Sheldon placed the notebook on the bedside cabinet.

"I think we should get food first, then start on the second draft." Said Sheldon.

"Agreed. We could order room service?" asked Penny.

"No, I think the restaurant would be better, I want to see who is handling my food." Said Sheldon.

"Of course you do." Smiled Penny.

"You may mock me Penny, you won't be so sarcastic if you're using our toilet facilities for vomiting." Said Sheldon.

"Says he who got ill eating the oysters." Said Penny.

"I don't think I shall be making a repeat purchase of those." Said Sheldon.

"Shame. Might help get us in the mood." Smiled Penny.

"We have an agreement to write." He reminded her.

"That's what I was referring to." Said Penny. She turned away so he couldn't see the grin appearing on her face at the bare faced lie she'd just told.

"You will require clothing to attend the restaurant." Said Sheldon.

"Nah, I'll be fine. If people want to look let them." Said Penny. She threw off the towel and headed towards the door.

"Penny! You can't attend a restaurant naked!" cried Sheldon leaping off the bed. Penny smirked as she turned round at the door.

"Got you worried didn't it Moonpie?" she asked.

"Penny, you're naked!" he reminded her casting his look elsewhere.

"Sheldon, don't be such a prude. Besides…I'm your girlfriend am I not?" she asked.

"I hardly feel parading around naked is the definition of a romantic relationship!" cried Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if I discounted all the relationships I'd been in where I was naked I'd still be a virgin!" she smirked.

"I'm surprised you can even remember what virginity is." Muttered Sheldon. Penny looked at him open mouthed.

"You cheeky…right, that's it!" said Penny. She advanced towards the bed, grabbing the bottom of the duvet and lifting it up to bury him underneath.

"Penny, let me out!" cried Sheldon trying to fight his way out from the duvet as she held it down.

"I think I'll just stay here for a while." Sighed Penny. Sheldon suddenly went limp.

"Sheldon? Sheldon you alright? SHELDON!" she yelled pulling the duvet off him.

"Once again your lack of scientific knowledge has caused you a problem. The human body can survive longer than a few seconds without oxygen before the person suffocates." Smirked Sheldon.

"I should keep you under there for a couple of hours then!" she said poking her tongue out playfully.

"Penny, your tongue is black, are you sickening for something?" asked Sheldon trying to back away further from her.

"I was eating liquorice earlier." Shrugged Penny.

"Oh. That's alright then. I don't care for the transfer of germs." Said Sheldon.

"Speaking of transfer of germs. I don't believe I've had my first kiss yet." Said Penny.

"Penny, stop it!" said Sheldon as she crept across the bed towards him.

"Come on Sheldon. It's time." Grinned Penny.

"Penny, no!" cried Sheldon. Before he could do anything about him Penny pinned him down on the bed.

"Penny, the germs!" cried Sheldon.

"Excuse me, if you want us to be together then you're going to have to stop quoting germs everytime I try and kiss you." Said Penny. Before he could even respond Pennys lips were on his. Just for a moment. Then she pulled back.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked.

"I can taste liquorice. Who knows what germs you've put into my mouth?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh you're so romantic aren't you?" smiled Penny.

"I suppose the kiss was adequate." Replied Sheldon.

"Adequate? Did you just describe my kissing as adequate? Oh hell no!" cried Penny and before Sheldon could answer she was kissing him again. Longer and firmer than the previous one.

"Penny, air!" gasped Sheldon trying to pull back from her.

"Didn't you listen to me before? You have to breathe when you kiss." Smiled Penny.

"I wasn't trying to kiss, you kissed me, against my will!" said Sheldon.

"Hey, that's a little rude don't you think? I'm not some kind of perv." Said Penny.

"Jury is still out on that one." Muttered Sheldon.

"So how many minutes were you watching me having sex again?" asked Penny. She smirked as Sheldons face turned red.

"Touché Penny, touché." He replied.

"Sheldon, I know this is difficult for you. But kissing is part of a relationship. I don't want to avoid that. Kissing is nice." Said Penny.

"Since it means so much to you, I guess I can adapt." Said Sheldon.

"Oh my god! Did you just say you could adapt to something?" Penny teased.

"You don't think I've adapted over the course of this vacation?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"You've done very well Sheldon. I have to say too that you could engage in a relationship with anyone. The fact it is me is very flattering." Said Penny.

"Your theory is flawed. Since I am not a homosexual I could not engage with a male. I could also not engage with a minor, or someone of considerable years age wise." Stated Sheldon.

"Sheldon, can't you just shut up and let me compliment you?" asked Penny.

"Penny, that would be a simpler task if you weren't pinning me down naked." Said Sheldon.

"That's true. I am. Let me tell you, if you knew what I was thinking in my mind you would start to hyperventilate." Smiled Penny.

"I'm guessing it is coitus related?" asked Sheldon.

"Well I'm already naked. It wouldn't take long for you to be in the same state. It's logical I would have thoughts of that nature with my boyfriend." Said Penny. Sheldon let out a breathy laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Penny.

"I was just thinking about what the guys would say if they heard you refer to me as that." Said Sheldon.

"Screw them." Said Penny.

"How could I? None of them are attached to another object by an incline plane wrapped helically around an axis." Said Sheldon.

"Huh?" asked Penny.

"None of them are screwed. So I therefore cannot screw them." Said Sheldon.

"Oh god, what have I done getting involved with you?" groaned Penny letting her head slump onto his chest.


	30. Sheldon and the beach

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews, I can't believe how many of you have taken the time to reply to this story. A few of you have expressed frustration that they have spent all the time in the hotel. I haven't really planned it to be anywhere else, I had an idea what I wanted to happen and the location it occurred wasn't that important to me. But to respond to your requests, Penny takes a reluctant Sheldon to the beach…**

Penny mumbled as she felt something shake her.

"Penny wake up!" Sheldon whispered softly. Penny opened her eyes and came face to face with Sheldons blue eyes.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"It's morning." Sheldon replied.

"You mean I slept right through the night? I thought we were going to get some dinner?" asked Penny.

"So did I. But you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Said Sheldon.

"Did you get something to eat?" asked Penny.

"Considering you fell asleep on top of me and you are still on top of me now how likely do you suppose that hypothesis is?" asked Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie you should have woken me up. Mind you…if I sleep right through the night I might have to go to sleep on your chest more often." Smiled Penny.

"Penny I hate to end what you may consider a romantic moment but my bladder needs evacuating." Said Sheldon. Penny glanced across at the clock.

"Sheldon it's 7.00 in the morning!" sighed Penny.

"Technically the throat punch shouldn't apply because you're not asleep in your apartment." Said Sheldon.

"No I suppose I can't do that anymore. Not now you're my boyfriend." Smiled Penny.

"It is most odd to hear myself referred to as a boyfriend." Said Sheldon.

"Have I ever told you what beautiful eyes you have? I could stare into them all day." Said Penny.

"Penny, I _really_ need to evacuate my bladder!" said Sheldon.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. Whatcha gonna do?" smirked Penny.

"I'll have to pee on you. I believe the term is known as a golden shower." Said Sheldon. Penny pulled a face.

"Sheldon, that's disgusting!" cried Penny shifting herself off him to allow him to get up.

"Trust me, it's not something I wish to undertake." Said Sheldon. He hurried to the bathroom.

"7.00 in the morning. God I must love that whackadoodle." Muttered Penny to herself. Sheldon soon emerged from the bathroom.

"What do you want to do today sweetie? We've been stuck in this hotel mostly, I feel like we should do something outside." Said Penny.

"You mean you're not going back to sleep?" asked Sheldon in surprise.

"I'm awake now. Unless you're coming back to bed. I somehow don't want to sleep by myself." Said Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Penny, you are becoming far too soft. Next you'll be calling me by some ridiculous pet name and talking to me in a baby voice." Said Sheldon.

"Aww who's a grumpy snookie wookie this morning?" giggled Penny.

"How quickly can one apply for a termination of a relationship agreement?" Sheldon asked sarcastically.

"You don't want to do that. I won't let you cuddle up to me anymore." Smiled Penny.

"I believe that's more of your thing." Said Sheldon.

"Rubbish, you ended up on top of me at the start of this vacation, and on more than one occasion." Said Penny.

"I do not intend to sit here arguing. What are your thoughts on potential plans for the day?" asked Sheldon.

"You know what I'd like to do? Have a day on the beach. Just you and me." Smiled Penny.

"What would we do on a beach all day?" asked Sheldon.

"We could sunbaithe. We could build sandcastles. Actually no, that's not fair. Mine would be a sandcastle and take five minutes, yours would take five hours and resemble the Sistine chapel." Smiled Penny.

"You're just jealous because I would take great attention to detail if I were to undertake such a task. Which I fail to see the point of." Said Sheldon.

"You didn't make sandcastles when you were a kid?" asked Penny.

"We didn't really have many holidays when I was a child. I went off to college at an early age and that was it." Said Sheldon.

"Aww sweetie, that's horrible. Every kid should get the chance to make sandcastles. Come on, we'll do it after breakfast." Said Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Very well. I suppose it's a social obligation to allow the lady to choose." Said Sheldon.

"I can't believe you're relinquishing control." Said Penny.

"I can't believe I referred to you as a lady." Replied Sheldon. Pennys mouth fell open and she threw a pillow at him.

"Now Penny, do you know how many hospital admissions were caused by pillows?" asked Sheldon.

"Of course not." Sighed Penny rolling her eyes. Two hours later and Sheldon found himself rather unwillingly standing on the beach.

"What's the matter? Did you want the red bucket and spade?" smiled Penny.

"No Penny, the blue one you purchased me is just fine. I just don't see the point in this." He shrugged.

"Sheldon, you can't work all the time." Said Penny.

"All the time? I haven't done a single ounce of work since I got here!" said Sheldon.

"Oh the shame!" grinned Penny.

"I should have brought my laptop. Atleast I could have worked on some formulae." Said Sheldon.

"Come on, don't be a grumpy old man. Fill your bucket with sand." Said Penny. She started to fill hers and Sheldon sighed and filled his.

"Now turn your bucket upside down. Tada!" grinned Penny presenting her construction. Sheldon turned his bucket upside down and lifted it up.

"Wow. Michaelangelo would have been delighted." Said Sheldon sarcastically.

"He'd have cut off his other ear marvelling at our work." Said Penny.

"It was Van Gogh who cut off his ear, not Michaelangelo." Sheldon corrected.

"God Sheldon, have some fun!" said Penny. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at him.

"Good lord, what was that for? Do you know how many people get injured like that?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh god, fine, take off and do your stupid formulae then. I don't know why I bothered bringing you down here. If you're jus going to sit around working all the time we might aswell be back at home." Penny grumbled in frustration.

"Penny, I don't mean to frustrate or upset you. It's just I'm not used to this sort of thing. I don't go to beaches and sunbaithe, I don't like the cancer I may attract from the rays, I don't like making miniature castles from sand, I just don't get it." Said Sheldon. Penny scooted over next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't be so hard on you. I thought you'd like having some fun. Maybe formulae is fun for you." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry I'm so boring Penny." Whispered Sheldon. Penny looked up at him and caressed his face with her hands.

"You're not boring to me Sheldon." She whispered.


	31. Penny and Anton

Sheldon filled up the bucket and tipped it upside down.

"That could be our little home. Sheldon and Pennys castle." Smiled Penny.

"It's hardly to scale Penny, plus it is made from sand, the slightest amount of water and it would be destroyed." Stated Sheldon.

"I'd like to think if we had our own home it would be in the countryside somewhere." Mused Penny. Sheldon looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't pick you for a quiet country girl. Although growing up on a farm in Nebraska I suppose it would be the logical thing." Said Sheldon.

"If you could live anywhere where would it be?" asked Penny. Sheldon began to fiddle with the sandcastle, making a small cut out for a window.

"I would live on an island with no disruptions to my scientific achievements." Said Sheldon.

"All by yourself?" asked Penny.

"I guess I would have to, since you want to reside in the countryside." Said Sheldon.

"I'd like the countryside if it was the two of us. I wouldn't pick it over being with you though. That would be silly." Said Penny.

"What makes you think I would allow you on my island?" asked Sheldon.

"I would like to think you would invite me." Said Penny.

"Oh would you now? That is a grand assumption on your part. One that may just go unfulfilled." Said Sheldon.

"What? I'm your girlfriend, you _have_ to let me stay there!" said Penny.

"I may just like my island by myself." Said Sheldon.

"So what, if you had your island you'd dump me?" asked Penny.

"Of course not Penny. That would be silly. We would communicate via Skype." Said Sheldon.

"You think I'm having a relationship with a guy over the internet? Oh no Sheldon. If I'm not allowed on your island then your ass is ditched." Smiled Penny.

"I guess I could divide off a small section of the island for you." Said Sheldon.

"Oh how romantic of you. Let me guess, if I wanted to come onto your section of the island I'd have to let you know 48 hours in advance?" asked Penny.

"Penny, now you're being silly. As if I would let you enter my part of the island. My island would be clean, tidy and organised. Based on the swirling vortex of entropy that is your apartment back home, I would need to keep you well away from it to stand any chance of it remaining in such a state." Said Sheldon.

"Well maybe I'd get my own island, and I wouldn't let you on it. My island would be bigger and better than yours. Infact it would have lots of trees which would block out all the sun from your island!" smirked Penny.

"Just how do you suppose paying for an entire island on your wage at the Cheesecake factory?" asked Sheldon.

"I'd flirt with all the rich businessmen and get them to buy it for me." Said Penny.

"I would most certainly hope you would not conduct yourself in such a way whilst under the definition of my girlfriend." Said Sheldon.

"Well if I'm not allowed on your island I can do what I want." Smiled Penny.

"Who am I kidding? You found your way into my apartment despite my best attempts to the contrary. There is no logical chance I would keep you away from my island." Said Sheldon.

"Hell no. I'd go all Nebraska on your ass. Hey, that's a point, if you're on an island on my own, how are you going to get to the university to do all your science stuff?" asked Penny.

"I would build an underwater train station for transportation requirements." Stated Sheldon. Penny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking up at her.

"Sheldon, you're the only guy I know who would ditch the more familiar boat for a train." Smiled Penny.

"The sun is strong. Do you suppose there is a shop somewhere that sells sunglasses?" asked Sheldon squinting to look at her.

"You can wear mine if you like?" she suggested.

"Then your eyes will be unprotected. Whatever would my mother say if I did such an ungentlemanly act?" asked Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be very disappointed in you Sheldon. I suppose these are kind of girly sunglasses anyway. Why don't you lay on one of those sunbeds to reserve it for us and I'll go purchase you some glasses?" asked Penny.

"Sunglasses Penny. I have no requirement for ordinary glasses." He corrected.

"You will if I poke you in the eye." Said Penny poking her tongue out playfully.

"Why would you do that? It would cause significant eye damage and lead to an end of our vacation while I search for appropriate medical attention." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled and patted the side of his face with her hand.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Moonpie." Said Penny.

"Only Meemaw calls me that!" said Sheldon.

"Give it up Sheldon. You'll never get me to stop saying it." Smiled Penny.

"You are the most infuriating creature sometimes Penny." Sighed Sheldon.

"Yeah but you love me nonetheless." Smiled Penny.

"Actually, I feel more a toleration for your presence." Smiled Sheldon.

"You little…right, this is what I think of your castle!" said Penny smirking as her hand demolished his work to the ground.

"Penny, that is very childish." Said Sheldon.

"You can punish me later. I hope." Said Penny with a cheeky wink, earning an eye roll from Sheldon.

"If you could find a shop that sells sunglasses I would be very appreciative." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit." Said Penny. Sheldon stood and laid down on the nearest sunbed as Penny had instructed.

"I only want black ones Penny. None of those ridiculous cartoon ones that you are a fan of. Hello Kitty on sunglasses. It's strike worthy." He muttered.

"Pink with silver swirls on it is." Penny smirked. Sheldon glared at her and she giggled as she made her way off towards the shops. She went past shop after shop.

"There must be a shop here somewhere that sells sunglasses?" she asked herself.

"Can I help?" asked a voice. Penny turned round and gasped at how close the man who spoke to her was.

"I'm Anton. What's a cute girl like you doing by yourself? Come back to my place and you won't have a need for sunglasses babe." He grinned, flexing the muscles on his toned shirtless body.


	32. Temptation for two

**A/N I'm dedicating this part to Jislane35 who chased me up about it recently. Here you go!**

Penny stepped back slightly.

"Do you realise how creepy that sounds?" she asked.

"Come on babe. What else are you going to be doing?" he asked.

"Getting some sunglasses for my boyfriend. Who isn't a complete creep who stalks women in broad daylight." Said Penny.

"Boyfriend huh? If he's such a great boyfriend how come he's left you alone? Doesn't he realise a beautiful woman shouldn't be left to fend for herself?" asked Anton.

"Could you please leave, I have no interest in talking to you." Said Penny.

"I have something that should change your mind." Said Anton.

"It won't." said Penny.

"Eleven inches. Just saying." He grinned.

"I think you're getting inches mixed up with millimetres." Penny replied. She turned and started to walk off. Anton ran round in front of her.

"Are you truly saying you don't want this?" he asked gesturing over his toned body.

"How many steroids did you take to get that?" asked Penny pushing past him. He held her against him.

"I can make all your dreams come true. Just say the word." Said Anton.

"You have three seconds to let me go before I kick the hell out of you!" hissed Penny. Anton released her.

"Frigid cow." He muttered.

"God, what a creep." Said Penny when he finally left. She continued her search for glasses. Sheldon meanwhile had some company of his own.

"Hey sweetie." Came a voice. Sheldon glanced up to see a woman in a tiny bikini standing over him.

"You're blocking the sun off me." Said Sheldon.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be on top of me then?" she asked with a grin.

"These sunbeds are only designed to support the weight of one person." Said Sheldon.

"Who said anything about staying on the sunbed? The beach would give us more room to roll around. Unless you want to come back to mine?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"Actually I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Said Sheldon.

"Doesn't she know she shouldn't let a cute guy like you be left all alone? Some woman might come along and snatch you up." She smiled.

"Social protocol would dictate that I maintain good manners. However, you are not in the slightest a pleasant person and I would much prefer you to go." Said Sheldon. The woman rolled her eyes.

"God, what a freak." She muttered walking away. Sheldon waited for a long time before a pair of sunglasses were slid over his eyes.

"Thank you Penny." He smiled softly.

"God, I met a right perv while I was gone. I told him where to go." Said Penny.

"That's funny, I was propositioned by a very unpleasant woman who asked me to go back to hers." Said Sheldon.

"You're still here. I guess that bodes well for me?" asked Penny with a smile.

"You're my girlfriend. I don't need anyone else." Said Sheldon. Penny blushed.

"You're so cute sometimes Sheldon." Whispered Penny.

"Thank you Penny. When I one day win the Nobel prize I hope to be officially recognised as 'cute'." Said Sheldon with a tone of sarcasm. Penny giggled.

"So…care to share your sunbed?" asked Penny.

"Penny, it is not designed for two people!" cried Sheldon as she lowered herself next to him and it started to tilt to one side.

"Move over so the weight is more balanced." Said Penny.

"I can't move over anymore, I'm already pressed up against the arm of the sunbed!" cried Sheldon.

"Alright. I guess we'll have to make the best of things." Smiled Penny crawling on top of him.

"Penny, I hardly think this is acceptable outdoor behaviour." Said Sheldon.

"I want to sit on a sunbed with my boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" she asked with a smile.

"You're crawling on top of me Penny, this is the sort of thing people do in the privacy of their bedroom not on a public beach!" said Sheldon. Penny stared into his eyes and poked her tongue out playfully.

"Aww. Big bad Sheldon trying to tell me off." She said in a funny voice.

"Penny, you are not a child, there is no reason for that kind of HEY!" cried Sheldon as Penny jabbed him in the ribs.

"Can't you just be quiet so I can lay here and get some sleep?" asked Penny laying her head down on his chest.

"I suppose this sort of thing is what I can come to expect now we're in a relationship." Said Sheldon.

"Sounds funny doesn't it. Us in a relationship." Smiled Penny.

"I am not keen to find out the reaction of the others. There will be endless teasing. Leonard in particular will become very difficult to live with." Said Sheldon.

"You can come and stay in my apartment?" suggested Penny.

"Penny, we've barely got together and already you want us living together?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm just saying, if Leonard kicks off. I won't let him ruin things for us Sheldon. I want you and I'm not giving you up." Said Penny closing her eyes as she attempted to get some sleep. Sheldon being the gentleman obliged and it was quite a while later before Penny stirred.

"Sheldon? Sheldon wake up!" said Penny.

"Danger! Danger!" yelled Sheldon sitting up.

"SHELDON!" yelled Penny as he accidentally caused her to fall out of the sunbed onto the beach.

"Oh Penny, are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Lucky for you the beach sand is soft. It's evening Sheldon, we've been asleep all day!" said Penny.

"I don't think we've ever slept so much in our lives." Said Sheldon.

"It's nice though. I like sleeping with you." Said Penny. She started to giggle as the realisation of what she just said entered her mind.

"Penny, I'm not sure I want to know what you're giggling at." Said Sheldon climbing out of the sunbed.

"Hey Sheldon. There's no one around. Fancy doing something naughty?" grinned Penny as she stood up.

"Like what?" asked Sheldon. Penny grinned.

"Skinny dipping?"

**A/N Just a quick note, I don't want to make a big thing about this but it does take a long time to write these chapters. Can I please ask that if you like my story and want to use part of it that you atleast give me a mention so people can give me some credit too? I've been made aware of my story "Not a Homo Novus" having been 90% reproduced by another author as a chapter in their own story. I write this dialogue for MY story, not to be reproduced in other peoples stories as their own work. I wouldn't mind if I atleast got a mention. I'm seriously doubting whether to write the second chapter of that story despite everyone asking for it. What's the point if someone is going to pass it off as their own work?**


End file.
